


Undercover Feelings

by Hotchsmikaelson



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Emily Prentiss, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchsmikaelson/pseuds/Hotchsmikaelson
Summary: When Hotch and Emily are sent on a undercover mission, will their unresolved feelings for one another come out? After the trip, will their relationship be the same?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hii please bare with me with this story, it’ll get better the more chapters I write (I hope lol) and this is my first story. Also I love hotchniss and really wish this happened instead of the writers being too scared to make them a thing

It was 9AM on a mid December morning, Emily had just got her usual latte from the cafe just across from the quantico headquarters before she entered into the building.   
As she got out the elevator, she was approached by Garcia who seemed to be in a rush, “Hey honeybun, Hotch wants you in the conference room ASAP, this case is big” she said with a raised brow.   
“Okay-“ she said with a nod before Garcia ran off in a hurry, she was curious as to what had got Garcia in such a hurry. 

Emily walked into the conference room where she saw everyone else sitting down, “Hey- sorry, I didn’t realise you were all here already” she said as she sat down next to Derek. 

Hotch shook his head, “They just arrived- anyway, JJ is about to give us the case details now” he said before sitting down opposite from her. 

JJ hurried in, “Alright, this case came in just half an hour.. from Strauss herself.” She said as she started handing out the folders to everyone, “Last night 2 powerful business men in a middle class area of Santa Monica were killed along with their families. Santa Monica has asked for our help because they think the men were involved in terrorist associations.. and they think the reason they were killed is because the men were about to back out. They also have reason to believe the group are going to attack soon but the problem is- all of the people in this area are middle class, with families and they have no idea who is behind this” she turned to the team.  
“So...there needs to be an undercover mission to try and build rapports with all of these people in the community whilst the rest of the team work out what the groups next move is and where.” 

The team looked at her confused, “Who’s going undercover?” Reid asked, “Because I-“

“Relax Reid..it’s not you. We need your brains.” She said

“But.. Prentiss and Hotch, Strauss thinks it’s a good idea to send you two. Prentiss you’ve had previous undercover skills and Hotch you used to be a lawyer, a lot of these guys are like people you used to work with and you’ve had a lot of field experience..plus you two would look the most like a couple” 

Hotch and Emily looked at one another and then back at JJ,  
“A couple?” Emily raised her brows. 

Derek chuckled to himself, “Oh, prentiss your just mad you can’t pretend with me” he smirked. 

Emily rolled her eyes, JJ turned to her with a nod, “For this to work your both a middle class married couple. Hotch your a lawyer and Emily your a french teacher at the local school, you’ve both come from New York and your new names are attached in the files I’ve given you. Along with Fake ID’s, passports and keys to your new apartment” 

Emily looked inside the file, she took out the fake ID, “Emilia Davis.” She said with a chuckle, “Exactly how long are we to do this for?” She asked JJ.   
“Until this has been solved...at this time we have no clue” she said. 

Emily nodded and turned to Hotch,“What’s your name then, husband?” She said jokingly. 

Hotch looked at her, still with his serious look, only less serious than normal “Adam Davis” he said with a raised brow. “Well...get your things together Prentiss, we leave in an hour.” He said before getting up to go get ready himself.

As soon as Hotch had left, the group all turned to her, “Well at least now you can share your romantic feelings for one another” Derek chuckled.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, “Guys..there is no romantic feelings between me and Hotch. We’re good friends..that’s all. She said, even though she knew she was lying to her team and herself by saying that. 

“Yeah, right. Emily even Reid knows...and we all know how clueless he is when it comes to relationships” JJ spoke up.   
“Whatever...this trip, is a case and that’s what the focus will be on. Not some made up accusations” she said with a chuckle before leaving to go get ready herself. 

Soon after, they were on the plane on the way to Santa Monica. They had been given fake phones to contact the team on and had said goodbye to them all. Emily was sat down reading a book as she looked up at Hotch, she caught him looking down at a picture of Jack. She knew it was hard for him to leave Jack, especially now when he had no clue how long this mission was going to take. 

“You okay?” She asked softly, putting her book down.

“ What?” He said looking back up at her before putting the picture back in his pocket, “I’m fine..I just don’t like leaving Jack, especially when I don’t know how long this case is going to take.” 

Emily nodded, “Yeah..but he knows his dad is going to stop the bad guys” she smiled, “It’s something he once said to me” 

Hotch smiled, “He likes you, after you came to watch him that time.. he keeps asking when is Emily is going to babysit him again” he chuckled. 

She chuckled and tucked a strand of hair back, “I’m glad I’ve got his approval” she said before looking out the window. 

“I think we’ve arrived.” She said as she packed her book into her bag and got ready to get off. 

As they arrived at their apartment, they looked around, “One bedroom. Of course.. we’re married” Emily rambled.

“That’s okay..I’ll take the couch.” He said, putting his bags down.   
She shook her head, “No. We can take it in turns.. I don’t mind” she smiled a little. 

He looked at her with a nod, and for a second they held eye contact. As they did, Emily was looking into his eyes, she didn’t know when she had realised but she had known for quite a while now she had feelings for this man. He had become someone she trusted and shared things with, before the whole Doyle thing happened she never thought she could trust someone else, but she felt safer around him and could open up to him. 

Despite this, she knew she could never act on her feelings, he was her boss and it broke so many rules. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, breaking eye contact, Emily went to answer the door and was greeted by a blonde woman with a bright smile and some cookies in her hand. 

“Hey! I’m your Candice King , your new neighbour. Me and my husband live across the street.. and when I heard were getting new neighbours I just had to come and introduce myself” she said happily and an overly nice voice. 

Emily nodded, “It’s nice to meet you...I’m Emilia and this is my husband Adam, we just moved here from New York” She said shaking the woman’s free hand.

Candice nodded, “How are you liking the place?”

Hotch shrugged, “Well- we don’t know the place well enough yet..but it sure seems nice” he said with a smile, he had to be a lot more nice than he was used to being if he wanted to play a role. 

Candice handed Emily the plate of cookies, “Well..me and my husband are having a small get together tomorrow night, you two should come. You’d get to know the whole street and get drunk” she chuckled. 

Emily nodded, this would be a perfect chance to start profiling all of the people and seeing who would be suspicious, “Yeah, we’d love that. Thank you. “ she said with a smile.   
Candice nodded, “Well I have to get going..I’m going to be late too lunch but I’m glad to meet you both and I’ll see you both tomorrow!” She said cheerily before leaving.   
Hotch closed the door and turned to Emily, “Well...the neighbours are very full on”   
Emily chuckled, “Yeah, your telling me” she said putting the cookies down on the table, “At least we can get to meet everyone, and find out what we can about them so far”   
Hotch nodded, “In the meantime, we should start by sorting everything we know.” He said going into a room where they can set up. Emily soon followed. 

It had been hours later, Emily and Hotch had been gathering facts from the killings and setting up a board. “It’s almost 9PM” Emily chuckled looking at her watch.  
Hotch raised his brow, “We should call it a day, are you hungry?” He asked her.

She nodded, “Yeah. How about we order takeout?” She asked. 

He nodded, “I think that’s a good idea, since we forgot to go and get supplies in too.” He chuckled a little, “I didn’t even realise it had got that late.”

She shook her head, “Me neither. Anyway, I’ll go find a good Chinese online we could get.” She said as she went to go to her laptop.

Hotch watched her leave, even though they were working on the case, time had flown faster being around her and it didn’t seem so weird living with her and being around her in a house by themselves. 

Soon after, they had got the Chinese delivered and were sat on the couch in the living room eating it.  
“Not as good as the one at home...but it’s still nice” she Emily said with a small smile. 

“I never usually get Chinese, Jack isn’t a fan” he said as he ate it. 

Emily nodded, “Trust me...you need to come over and try the one near my house sometime..beats anything” she said looking at him, before she realised she had just invited him over to her house and instantly felt stupid. She didn’t want it to seem like she just implied her wanting him to come over, maybe she was overthinking this. They were still good friends, he didn’t know she liked him, right?

He smiled back at her, one of the rare smiles he gives, “I’d like that” he said, looking into her eyes and for a moment she could of sworn he meant it in the same way she wished for. 

She put her plate down, “How about we watch a movie? This mission has its perks...including the best tv box” she said as she started looking on the tv.

“Oh yeah, what are its other perks?” He said jokingly. 

Emily rolled her eyes playfully, “Not having to hear Reid ramble on when I ask him how his weekend was” she chuckled. 

He chuckled slightly and put his plate down, “What movie do you suggest?” He asked 

She stopped at her favourite, “How about the notebook?” She smiled widely at him  
He widened his eyes, “Don’t tell me this is your favourite movie, Prentiss” 

She chuckled, nodding, “Yeah..it is” she said before putting it on, “You have no choice but to watch it now” she said as she got comfy into the couch. 

He sighed, “I’m not even going to try and protest” he said before sitting back. 

Half an hour into the movie, Emily had fell asleep and her head had fallen onto Hotch’s chest. He hadn’t tried to move her, he actually quite liked it, it felt natural.   
But he knew he shouldn’t, and it couldn’t be this way after all they were colleagues in the FBI. 

When the movie had finished knowing he shouldn’t be getting this close with her, because of his own feelings towards the girl, he gently shook her “Prentiss..the movies finished” he said softly  
She sat up, off his chest, “I’m sorry..I didn’t mean too fall asleep on you” she said with a nervous chuckle, embarrassed.

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, you can take the bed.” He said with a small smile.   
She nodded, “Night Hotch” she said and got up, rubbing her eyes before going into the bedroom. 

“Goodnight Prentiss” He said watching her go, he sighed to himself, he wished he could of let her fall asleep with him on the couch. However, he knew he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way of this mission. They had to stay strictly professional.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily awoke the next day, she sat up and got out the bed to go into the kitchen. She was in desperate need of some coffee. As she walked into the kitchen, she found Hotch already in the kitchen, “Hey..” she said softly, she looked at the kitchen top and saw he was making pancakes. 

“Hey, I hope your hungry.. I was up early so I went out to get stuff. There’s coffee there too” he said and pointed to the coffee that had already been brewed.   
She smiled, “This looks good.” She said going over to pour herself a coffee, “I didn’t know you knew how to cook pancakes” she said, she didn’t know Hotch had this whole other side to him. A warm side that she barely saw, although she felt so comfortable around him, in fact it made her feel more strongly about him.

“Yeah, they’re Jack’s favourite...and pretty much the only breakfast food I know how to make” he chuckled and sipped his coffee. 

She nodded, “Well..they’re my favourite too. So you did well” she said as she sat at the breakfast bar. 

As they were made, they sat next to each other eating the pancakes, “These are really good, Hotch. Better than any diner” she said as she took a bite.   
“I’m glad you like them.” He said as he finished his, “Anyway..regarding our mission today, we should start preparing. We both have to go to our work today and act like we are actually starting there. Nobody else can know that we’re agents.” 

She nodded and took a sip of coffee, “Yeah, and remember we have that party tonight.”   
He nodded, “How could I forget with a neighbour as eager as her?”   
She chuckled, “Thank you for the pancakes and coffee.” She said as she took their plates to the sink, “I expect you too cook more often” she smirked.   
“It’s a date, Prentiss” he said looking into her eyes before picking his things up, “I’ll see you after work” 

She nodded, and smiled as he left, she felt butterflies in her stomach as he said that. As much as she wanted to think he was flirting with her, he couldn’t and she knew that. She brushed off the comment, and went to get ready for work.

It was 6PM that night, Emily and Aaron were both getting ready for the neighbours party. “Did you notice anything out of place today at work?” He asked her from the other room as he waited for her to finish getting ready.

As she applied her lipstick, she replied from the other room, “No..it all seems normal so far. But then again, I don’t think a teacher would be capable of this. An unsub like these people need more control than being an average teacher. So I’ll focus on the senior teams.” She finished applying her makeup, before walking out. 

She was in a tight red dress that clung to her curves in all the right places, her hair was lightly curled and her makeup was minimum, yet still flawless. As he was about to reply to her, he looked up as she came out and smiled. She looked beautiful, he knew she’d look beautiful if anything she wore but she looked different to what he usually saw her dressed in. 

“You look nice, Prentiss. Who are you trying to impress?” He said, having to play off his smile, he was supposed to keep all his emotions at bay even his happy ones.  
She chuckled, “Who knows..maybe the man of my dreams is at that party” she said jokingly, looking up at him.   
He chuckled, and offered his hand too her, “Well, unfortunately for you they all think I’m the man of your dreams, since were married”   
She took his hand as they left, “We better start playing the part then” she smiled as they walked to the house. 

As they arrived across the street, they knocked on and were greeted by Candice and a taller, older looking man. “Emilia, Adam! You made it!” She said hugging them, she had clearly had a few drinks.   
Emily smiled, “Hey Candice, we brought this for you” she said handing her a bottle of wine. They had to try and get close to these neighbours.  
Candice nodded, “ Thank you! This is my husband Ryan” she said pointing to the man next to her.  
“Nice to meet you, Sir” Emily said and shook his hand, which he took and kissed her hand.   
“Nice to meet you, Beautiful.” 

Hotch stared at the guy, he had a look to him, he didn’t trust this man. “Nice to meet you.” Hotch said, faking a smile.   
The man smiled at him back and shook his hand formally.   
As they walked in, they went to the bar which of course was hired for the night, “That guy seemed strange. We should watch out for him” Hotch said as he ordered a whiskey for himself

Emily shrugged, “I think he was being friendly.” She said before ordering a gin martini.   
Hotch sipped his drink, “We’ll see,” he said, “Remember we can have a few drinks...but don’t get too drunk we’re still on a case.”   
Emily nodded, “Yes, I know the rules” she said, “Now..I’m going to go socialise with our ‘neighbours’” she said playfully rolling her eyes before walking off.  
Hotch watched her walk off, and sipped his drink, if only he could act on what he was feeling for her tonight. Especially in that dress, she looked perfect..and also out of bounds.

A couple hours later, Emily was slightly tipsy as she spoke to Ryan. She hadn’t noticed anything suspicious about him yet, but she did know he was overly flirtatious. 

“As I was saying...your always welcome here” he said kissing her cheek again, he was overly drunk at this point.   
Emily chuckled a little, “Thank you” she said as she toasted with him.   
“To new friends” he toasted, moving his hand slightly near her ass.   
Emily smiled a little, uncomfortable but sipped her drink anyway, she had dealt with guys with him before and it was just part of the job. 

From a far, Hotch could see Ryan getting close to Emily, and as he reached down to her ass it had reached his limit. He downed his drink and went over to the pair, “Emilia..how about we get going?” He said putting a hand on her back, moving Ryan’s away. 

Emily swallowed, “Everything’s fine” she smiled

“Listen to the girl..” Ryan slurred.

“How about you take your hands off my wife?” Aaron spat, she knew he had to act like a protective husband, but this was more than a fake protective husband, it was almost like it was real. 

“Adam..it’s fine, let’s just go like you said..” 

Ryan smirked, “I’m not touching her.” He said taking his hands away. 

Hotch clenched his fists, he knew he couldn’t start on him here, he needed to be friends with his new neighbours. He sighed, “Goodnight.” He said back and walked over, grabbing Emily’s hand along with it. 

Emily downed her drink with her other hand as she put it on the side, as they walked out she sighed, “Hotch, it was under control in there..” she said 

Hotch stopped and turned to her,” That man is the type of man who thinks he can get away with anything..touching people’s wives, and probably younger girls too.”

Emily looked into his eyes, “I know..he’s scum, but we couldn’t make a scene, remember? And it was fine...it was nothing I wasn’t used too.” She said softly. 

He sighed and nodded, he looked down at their hands and removed his hand from hers, “We both have had too many anyway” 

She nodded, a little disappointed he had taken his hand away, “Yeah. And we got to know some of the people anyway” she said as they walked back up to their apartment.

As they arrived in, Emily went into the kitchen, “How about a glass of wine?” She asked. 

Hotch walked in, “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea..we’re both past our limit to say we’re still technically working.” 

Emily chuckled, “Always so serious..come on, one more won’t hurt and we’re by ourselves now so one more won’t matter” she said, already pouring them.   
He took his glass, “Why not?” He said before taking it and making his way into the living room.

She went to sit next to him, “Can I say something?” She said as she sipped her drink.   
He nodded, “Yeah.. what is it?”  
She looked at him, nervous to say this, “I don’t know if this is overstepping my boundaries..but you seemed like you wasn’t just having a go at Ryan tonight as pretending to be the protective husband...it seemed like you genuinely annoyed.” 

He sighed, “I guess I did..and I’m sorry for getting annoyed..but the guy pissed me off thinking he could just touch you..without you wanting it” 

She smiled a little and put a hand on his arm, “Thank you..for looking out for me. Even if I didn’t need it” she said before taking another sip. 

“Your my friend Emily..of course” he said looking into her eyes. 

She looked at him, a little taken back by him calling her by her real name as he never did , “Yeah...were friends.” She nodded, she wished they could be more.   
“And you never call me Emily..” she added, with a little smirk.

He raised a brow, “Well..were not on duty right now and I’m not your boss right now either” he said downing the rest of his drink before putting it on the side. 

“Yeah..right now we’re just two friends.. having a drink..” she said slowly.  
She looked down at her empty glass, “I guess our one drink is over.” She added putting her drink on the side.

“Right, I guess it’s time for us to go to bed”   
She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear, “You know..the bed is big enough for two and..it’s really not a big deal, it’s unfair of you to be out here.” 

He shook his head, “No, I shouldn’t. It’d be inappropriate”  
She got up, “Like you said...were not on duty anymore..” she said before walking into her room. 

He bit his lip, he could no longer fight the urge to say no and act strictly professional, “Okay, yeah. There’s no harm in a bed.” He chuckled and went into the room. 

As she came out the bathroom, she was in a silky pink pyjama set, and god she looked hot. Hotch exhaled, he didn’t think he could control himself all night. She looked irresistible. She moved into the bed and saw Hotch was in his underwear, with no shirt on. She’d seen him before with no shirt on, but not this close, she bit her lip and tried to ignore looking down. She knew she couldn’t. 

“Goodnight then, Prentiss.” He said as he turned off the light. 

“I thought it was Emily now..” she said turning to face him.

“Right, of course...Goodnight Emily” he said looking down at her lips.   
She nodded, “Goodnight..Aaron” she said softly, she was closer to him now, so close their lips almost touched. 

He sighed as she said his name, she never called him that either, after hearing his name come from her lips, he bit his lip before being unable to control his want for her. He moved closer to her and pressed his lips softly against hers.  
She gasped slightly in shock but kissed back softly, not breaking the kiss.   
As he took control, kissing her rougher, he pulled away before he did anything else, “Goodnight..” he repeated.

She nodded, and touched her lips, she was confused that her feelings for him were mutually shared by him for her. She had always thought she was always pulling way out of her depth even thinking that her boss would remotely find her attractive. Then, here he was kissing her, sharing a bed with her. 

Before she could do anything, she moved to the other side, away from Aaron and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep despite the fact she knew she now wouldn’t be able too.


	3. Everything has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy hope your enjoying so far, even tho their relationship is going to develop into something more I still want a slow burn into them admitting their feelings even tho I’m just as eager for them to admit their feelings too ;)   
> PS: Plz excuse the case and unsub it may not be the best lol

When Emily awoke, she realised her head was laid on Hotch’s chest and her arm was across his chest. She looked up for a second slowly and realised he was still asleep, with a small smile, not wanting this to end she fell back asleep.

As she awoke back up an hour later, she awoke to an empty bed and sighed slightly sitting up. She was hoping what happened between them last night wasn’t going to make it awkward, but at the same time she wanted this kiss to have meant something. 

She got up and put on her robe before making her way to the kitchen and saw Hotch sipping some coffee, he was dressed in his suit and looked like he was ready to leave. 

“Good morning..” Emily said softly as she poured herself some coffee. She looked at him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hotch looked up from his phone and slightly smiled, “Good morning.” He said, in his usual calm, serious tone. He downed the rest of his coffee, “I need to get going.” He said and put the coffee cup on the side. “I’ll see you tonight.” He said grabbing his bag before going to leave.

Before Emily could say anything else, he had left and she let out a sigh, it was clear he didn’t want to talk to her. She didn’t want what happened last night to have changed how they were around each other. 

Emily went to get changed into something work appropriate, putting on some black trousers and a white top with a blazer. As she was finishing getting ready, she received a phone call from JJ. 

Emily picked it up, “Hey” she said with a sigh as she finished tidying up the room.

JJ raised a brow, “Hey...you seem happy.” She chuckled, “That bad working with Hotch?” 

Emily scoffed and sat down, “No..it wasn’t too bad until..last night.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

“What happened last night?” She asked, intrigued. 

Emily bit her lip, she knew she shouldn’t tell anyone, but she had to tell JJ. “Well..we went to a neighbours party, to get to know the neighbours..and afterwards we came home and had a drink. I don’t know JJ, it really seemed like he was flirting...” she exhaled. “And then we ended up sharing the bed...he took the couch the previous night and..he kissed me” she said letting out a breath of relief to have told someone.

JJ widened her eyes, “You did what!?” She chuckled, “I knew it...I called this to happen. Derek owes me $10, this happened way sooner than he expected!” She said excitedly. 

Emily shook her head., “No, you can’t tell anyone...this has to be a secret. It’s ruined everything...he’s acting so different around me.” She sighed, “I think we should have kept it strictly as friends...” 

JJ shrugged, “Or maybe he’s acting this way because he feels the same way you do and he doesn’t know what to do about it. Trust me, the guy likes you.” She said softly.

Emily nodded, “I don’t know...we’ll have to see. I’ll send you everything we’ve found so far after work tonight. I have to go to work but I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you” she said before ending the call.   
Emily put her coffee in the sink and set off to work. 

It was lunchtime and Emily had gone on her lunch break, she was sat in her classroom eating lunch alone when a member of the senior team came in.   
Emily looked as the door opened, “Can I help you?” She asked politely. 

A tall, dark haired man walked in, who actually resembled Hotch a lot and went over to the desk opposite her table. “I’m Micheal McCarthy, I’m the head of English and assistant head.” He said with a smile, “I didn’t get a chance to meet you yesterday but I thought I’d introduce myself. It’s Emilia, right?” He said with a charming smile. She couldn’t deny he was hot, but she also saw right through the charms, already profiling him in her head. 

Emily smiled and nodded, “Yeah, it’s Emilia. It’s nice to meet you, Mr McCarthy.” She said shaking his hand as he offered. 

Micheal nodded, “how are you finding Santa Monica, I hear you come from New York?” He said, looking into her eyes. He knew he was trying to charm her here, and so did she but he didn’t know that. 

She smiled, tucking a strand of hair back, she may as well act like she fell for it so she could get closer to this guy. He seemed off, or maybe just an overly charming guy. Either way, she needed to find this out. “Well, I haven’t really had chance too look around yet, the closest I’ve got is to the Chinese across the street” she chuckled lightly.

He nodded, with a smirk, “Trust me..there is a lot of nicer places to eat. How about I show you a nice Italian tonight? I’d love to get to know the new teacher around here...we never usually get new teachers in this school” he said.

Emily chuckled, overly flirtatiously, “That’d be..nice. My husband will have lots of paperwork to do anyway..and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me getting to know..new friends” she said, emphasising the friend. 

He nodded, “Your husband?” He raised a brow, “No...I’m sure he won’t mind” he said, “I’ll pick you up at 7, send me your address” he said, handing out his phone so she could take his number.

Emily nodded, internally making notes on how self centred and charming this man is, which could be used to his advantage if he was the unsub they were looking for. “I’ll see you at 7” she said eagerly, making him think she wanted this.

As Emily arrived home, she saw Hotch sat down on the living room going through case facts. “Hey...I may have a lead on our case.” She said going next to him. 

He raised a brow and looked up from the papers, “Oh yeah, what is it?” He asked curiously. 

She sat down across from him, “A guy approached me today from the school..he’s high up in the school and has the exact personality of our unsub. But I don’t know yet...he’s asked me out on a date with him tonight, I’m going to go and see what information I can gather.” 

Hotch raised his brow, “A date? He does know your married...and you should know better than to blow our cover!” He said standing up.

Emily scoffed, “Yes he knows and he knows even married women would fall for him. It’s the perfect opportunity, Hotch. I’m not ‘blowing our cover’” she said, slightly annoyed. 

Hotch scoffed, “Yeah..well we all know what happens when you go undercover to gain information on a man” he said getting up to walk off. He was annoyed, but more than that jealous of Emily going on a date with someone else. As he said that, he knew instantly how wrong it was and instantly regretted it. 

Emily gasped, “That’s not fair, Hotch.” She said, her tone more annoyed. “At least I know how you feel about my past.” She scoffed and walked off to get ready. His comment had upset her, she didn’t want him to think her as some slut who just seduces her way through cases, because her past with Doyle was different than this. 

Hotch went to say something before he realised she left, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew how much of an idiot he was from what he said, and knew he shouldn’t of said it.

Emily dressed into a tight black dress, with some small heels and her hair straight. She had put on a small amount of makeup, but still looked effortlessly attractive. She grabbed her purse and looked at the clock, it was almost 7PM. She had made the decision she was going to wait outside her apartment, she wasn’t having Hotch and Michael meet. 

She left her room and went to leave, completely blanking Hotch. As he saw leaving, he looked up from the couch and went over to say something, “Emily..” he said softly. 

Emily sighed and turned to him, “What do you want Hotch?” She said, coldly.   
He looked at her, god she looked amazing, “I’m sorry for what I said...it was out of order.” He said.  
She nodded, “It was. I agree” she said bluntly before leaving, not even saying goodbye. She was clearly pissed off. 

Emily and Micheal were in the restaurant, they had got their dinner and were chatting, whilst drinking wine. He clearly knew how to talk to a woman, he was confident and flirtatious. Emily knew this, however despite this she was enjoying herself. Although she knew she couldn’t enjoy herself too much, her only goal was to get close to this man to find out his secrets. 

“This food is amazing, you were right about that” Emily chuckled, sipping her wine. 

He nodded, “It’s the best..I’m intrigued, Emilia. How did your husband feel about you coming tonight?” He asked

Emily looked at him, she knew he wanted the control and wanted him to feel like he was making this woman become unfaithful to her husband. “He..was suspicious. But I told him he was nothing to worry about.” She smirked and sipped her drink. 

The man smirked, “Of course not..we’re just friends” he said downing his drink. 

Emily nodded, “I have really enjoyed myself..but I should get going, before my husband presumes anything else. But...we should do it again sometime, I’d really like that” she said, in an overly seductive manner. 

He nodded, “I’d like that too. Until next time..Emilia” he smiled, getting up and paying the bill.

Half an hour later, Emily arrived home, it was almost 11:30 and she had expected Hotch to be asleep. Either way, she wasn’t going to speak to him.   
As she opened the door, she saw Hotch was still in the same place he was this evening, working on the case. 

Hotch looked up at her, “Hey..” he said.

Emily looked at him and closed the door, “Hey. I thought you’d be asleep.” She said bluntly. 

Hotch shook his head, “No, I was working on the case..” he said getting up and coming over to her. 

Emily nodded, putting her bag down and folding her arms. “Right..well, I’ll be going to bed then.” She said starting to leave

Hotch sighed, grabbing her wrist, “Emily...please, I’m sorry for what I said. I mean it, I shouldn’t have said it.” 

Emily raised a brow, grabbing her arm back, “Is that what you think of me, Hotch?” She said swallowing, “You think..I seduce my way through cases. Because me going out on a date for the case..and what happened with Doyle is completely different things.” 

He shook his head, “No..I don’t think this at all. I didn’t even mean it, I was just..annoyed and I lashed out.” 

She looked into his eyes, “Annoyed at what, Hotch?” She said, confused.

“Annoyed that...you went out with that- guy...when you left I saw you both leave. He looks like the type of guy who thinks he can get what he wants..and he wants you.” He scoffed. 

Emily shook her head, “You have no right to be annoyed and you know me better to know he could never ‘get me’. 

He sighed, “I know that, and I know I have no right to be annoyed..but I am” he said moving closer.

Emily looked up at him, moving a little closer herself, they were barely inches apart. “Why?” She whispered softly. 

He put a hand on her face, “I think you know why..” he said, he couldn’t admit his feelings for her, he never could. He wasn’t the type of guy to just say how he feels, but neither was she. They were both too stubborn for that. 

“That’s not good enough..” she sighed, looking down, about to leave. 

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, it was passionate and controlled. She kissed him back, putting her hands behind his neck. 

After a minute, he pulled away and looked at her, she bit her lip and looking into his eyes. “What was that for?” She whispered softly, taking a strand of her hair back.

He looked at her, “I- I don’t know...kissing you is the only thing I wanted to do” he said, unsure himself. All he knew, is that he couldn’t resist himself around her, but he also knew he needed too more than anything.

“That’s not good enough, Hotch..” she said, before walking off to her room. 

Everything between them had changed.


	4. A night to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me with the case and unsub because it’s not the greatest lol especially how I want to focus on Hotch and Emily  
> (Also please be warned I’m not the BEST at smut but I do try)

Emily was already awake, she had started making coffee for them both. Unfortunately, her breakfast making skills weren’t as good as Hotch’s and she was burning her attempt at making breakfast for them. She sighed in frustration as her second attempt failed. 

Hotch chuckled as he walked in, “Having trouble?” He asked, from behind her. 

She gasped, a little shocked by his presence but turned and chuckled, “Yeah. I’m not the best cook. I stick to the basics at home, and do as little as possible.” She said, putting down her pan and handing Hotch a cup of coffee.

He took it and nodded, “I can see why.” He smirked, “How about we go to that diner around the street? I’m sure they can save us food poisoning unlike you” he said jokingly.

Emily scoffed and playfully hit his arm, “Hey! But your not exactly wrong there” she laughed. “Yeah, okay I’d like that. I have an hour before I have to be off anyway” 

He nodded and sipped his coffee, he was glad after last night nothing had changed, it wasn’t awkward which was good. 

Emily smiled and went to get ready to go to the diner, as did Hotch. 

When they arrived at the diner, they sat down in a booth, looking at the menu.   
“It’s weird..how different life is here compared to the lives we live” she said

He nodded, “Yeah, I think this is the type of life Jack deserves..a worry free life.” 

Emily looked up at him, “No, I think Jack likes your life now. Your his hero, Aaron” she said with a small smile.   
Every time she said his name instead of Hotch, it sent a a chill down his spine, he liked his name coming out of her mouth. 

Once they ordered, they were sharing small talk and discussing part of the case.   
“Emily...I know I’ve already apologised but...” 

She interrupted him, “It’s okay, I’m over it...really” she said enthusiastically.

Hotch nodded, “I know..but I still feel terrible I said that to you. So..how about I cook us dinner tonight to make up for it?”   
Emily smiled, “Yeah, okay I’d like that... and plus your cooking is amazing from what I’ve seen so far” she said as she sipped her drink.  
He smirked, “It’s a date then.” He said, not knowing himself if he meant in that way or even if she would think it in that way. 

As the day went on, Emily was excited for her ‘dinner date’ with Hotch, she knew she was probably overthinking it and it was just a casual dinner as normal but ever since last night a small part of her hoped that it wasn’t just like a normal dinner. 

When she got home, she changed into a red top with the trousers she had on, she didn’t want to look too formal but she didn’t want to seem like she was implying something by wearing something dressier. She touched up on her makeup and came out to seeing Hotch in the kitchen, cooking.   
“This smells amazing” she smiled, leaning against the breakfast bar. 

He looked over to her and smiled, “It’s nearly done. I bought us some wine, it’s in the fridge.” He pointed over.   
Emily raided her brow, “I never say no to alcohol.” She chuckled and went to pour them both a glass. 

Hotch played up the dinner and took it over into the dining room, where they hadn’t yet ate. There was a candle in the middle and it was all set for two.   
“This is amazing Hotch” she smiled , sipping her wine. “Who knew you had such a different side to you” she said as she sat down.   
“And what side is that?” He raised a brow, sitting down across from her.   
“A softer side” she smirked, as she started eating the food. 

As soon as she tried some, her eyes widened, “Oh my god, Aaron, this is..this almost tops Rossi’s!” She exclaimed.  
He chuckled, “I’m glad you like it...although the recipe is Rossi’s” he said as he sipped his wine.   
She smiled, “It’s still amazing. I could never follow it and it end up being this good. You saw my skills today, that’s about as good as it goes.” 

He widened his eyes, “That’s good?”   
She chuckled, “You’d think with all the moving around I did in Europe growing up I would of caught onto different cultures food and how to cook it...but I didn’t”   
He nodded, “Well you was too busy learning all the different languages that’s why”

Emily topped up both their wine, “True. I mean, that comes in more useful for the job though.”   
Hotch looked at her, “Say something in Italian”   
Emily raised a brow, “You want me to speak in a different language for you?” She chuckled, blushing slightly.   
He nodded, “Yeah, it’s sexy.” He said, before taking a drink.   
She blushed and nodded reluctantly, “Fine...but only because you asked so nicely. And I’m not telling you what I say.” She smirked.   
Hotch smirked, “Fine. I only want to hear you say it anyway.” 

Emily looked into his eyes, “Okay...” she exhaled, she was going to tell him she was falling in love with him. Although, he wouldn’t know that because he wouldn’t know what she was saying. But she knew she had to say it once, and she couldn’t admit it to him, this way she said it to him without actually saying it to him. 

“Penso che mi sto innamorando di te” she said, looking into his eyes.   
Hotch smiled, “Well..whatever you said, I love it when you speak Italian” he said chuckling.   
Emily smiled and had a sip of her drink. She sighed, if only he knew what she said. 

An hour later, they were a few drinks into the meal, and Emily was over her limit of tipsy. “Honestly Hotch..this was amazing” she said as she took her plate to the sink.   
He nodded, “I’m glad you liked it. Did you hear the news?” He asked, standing across from her as she sat on the table.   
She looked at him, confused, “What news?”  
He raised a brow, “I thought JJ would have rang you..they’re closing in on the case. They may know who it is soon..but it’s not 100%.   
Emily nodded, “So this is going to be over soon?” She said, a little disappointed.  
He nodded, “It could be..” he said with a sigh.

She looked at him, “At least you can see Jack though, that’s a plus..”   
“Yeah, and everything will be back to normal..” 

“Yeah..no need to act like a couple anymore” she sadly chuckled a little.  
He looked up at her, “So..either way..it wouldn’t matter what happened here, right?”

Her eyes fell into his, not breaking eye contact, “No, I suppose it wouldn’t..” she said softly.   
He moved over, putting his glass down and taking her glass from her hand to put it on the side. 

“What are you doing?” She whispered, exhaling.   
“This.” He said softly before kissing her roughly, placing a hand on the back of her neck. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, placing her arms around his neck.   
He picked her up off the kitchen table side, slamming her into the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist.   
He kissed her neck roughly, trailing down, “Aaron..” she whispered, letting out a small moan. 

He smirked and carried her into the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed, she gasped as he walked over.   
She slowly took off her top as he made his way over, kissing her passionately.   
He took off his top, not breaking the kiss as he did, then moving to place his hand over the neck as they kissed. He choked her lightly, still adding force.   
She gasped and pressed her lips against his harder, using her legs to start removing his jeans. 

He trailed down her body, slipping off her trousers as he kissed every inch of her body. She let out a small moan, as he slipped off her small underwear. He started kissing her vagina softly, a softer moan left her mouth. “Oh, hotch..” she said, grabbing hold of her covers. He started licking her out at a faster pace, adding in a finger as he did. 

She moaned, grabbing hold of his hair to push him down more as he did. She was getting close, and the man had only licked her out.  
She expected him to be good, but not THIS good. 

She felt herself release as he looked up at her with a smirk, “That was early..” he said, moving back up to kiss her. 

She smirked, “Now it’s my turn..” she whispered and moved over so she was on top, kissing his neck roughly. 

As she trailed down, she removed his underwear and started softly tossing him off, building up to go faster. She kissed him once more before moving down and started sucking his dick. 

She started slow, then started going faster, moving a hand so she could toss him off at the same time. As she built up her pase, he let out a moan, “Fuck Emily..” he said, as he got close.   
She smirked and continued, sucking him off faster with more force. As he came, he moaned, “I want to fuck you right now.” He said eagerly, moving to flip her over so he was on top again. 

She smirked, “So fuck me then...” she whispered, trailing kisses down his neck.   
He moved her face up and kissed her softly, choking her softly as he got ready to insert himself into her.   
He moved away from her, looking deep into her eyes, she looked at him seductively. Making her way down to look at his body, he was literally shaped by the gods. He smirked at her before entering inside her, kissing her once more passionately. 

She let out a moan, as she moved her legs wide around his waist. “Fuck..Aaron..” she said, not breaking the kiss.   
He started thrusting faster, grabbing her legs and putting them around his shoulders so he could go deeper.   
She let out another moan as he continued, going faster and harder.

Hotch moaned, “Your so hot...” he whispered, kissing her passionately.   
She spread her legs out more on his shoulders, “I’m getting close..” she moaned. 

As she came, she let out a gasp before moving her legs back down. “My turn..” she whispered and moved herself on top of him. 

She sat on top of his dick, moving her hips in rhythm and bouncing fast.  
He grabbed hold of her hips, exhaling deeply, “Fuck..go faster..” he moaned, squeezing her hips roughly.   
She smirked and continued, going faster as she did.   
“Oh fuck...” he moaned, as he felt himself cum. 

She smirked and went down to kiss him, moving off him and lying next to him.   
“That was...amazing...” she giggled, kissing him once more.   
That was a lie, it was the best sex she’d ever had in her life.   
“I know” he smirked, kissing her softly.

“Round two?” They both said before chuckling and moving in to kiss one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so Hotchniss sex yaayayay, but this doesn’t mean that it’s all happy from here on now....or that they’re going to be a couple...yet ;)


	5. Uncover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this a short chapter...but dramatic ahh.

The next morning, Emily awoke close next to Aaron, her head was nuzzled into his neck and her arm was around his chest. She thought about last night and how amazing it was, but let out a small sigh when she realised it couldn’t be this way forever. She wished more than anything it could. 

Aaron looked down at her as he saw she was awoke, “Good morning” he said softly. 

“Morning.” She said with a smile, looking up at him. She wanted more than anything to kiss him, and recreate all of last night. But she knew it wasn’t right. 

He sat up, “About last night...” he said

She interrupted him, sitting up herself, “No- I get it. It was a mistake and it shouldn’t of happened. We both had too much and..it won’t happen again, right?” She said, with a soft sigh. She wanted to be the one to say it spare herself the rejection. 

He looked into her eyes, as much as he didn’t want to agree with her, and it hurt him to hear her say this herself he nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s not right.” He said. 

She tucked her hair back, she wished he would have disagreed with her and pulled her in and kissed her. Instead, they had to end this, and never let the most amazing night of her life happen again. 

She sighed and got up, wrapping her robe around her, “I’m going to shower.” She said before leaving.   
As she went into the bathroom, tears threatened to fall down her face, she wanted him more than anything and it hurt her so much to act like she didn’t. She knew they could be so good together, but it wasn’t part of the rules, and they both valued their work too much for that. 

As they both got ready for work, they avoided each other, not talking or having breakfast together like they usually do.   
Suddenly, a FaceTime call was ringing from Emily’s laptop, Emily and Aaron both looked at each other and went over to accept it.   
They were greeted by JJ.   
“Hey guys.” She smiled.   
They both looked at her, and smiled lightly, clearly both sad.   
JJ realised this and made note to ring Emily to ask what happened, because clearly something had.   
“Hey JJ” Emily said.

“We have a lead. Garcia found some website the victims all communicated on about the group and someone tapped onto this website last night. It seems like it wasn’t their first time on there either. But it only came up when they logged on.”   
The pair nodded, “Who is it?” Hotch asked.   
“A Micheal McCarthy, do you know them?” JJ asked. 

Emily widened her eyes, “Yeah...I went out on a date with him the other night. And your sure it’s him?”  
Hotch turned to her, “Your surprised?” He scoffed.

Emily rolled her eyes, “Not the time, Hotch.” 

JJ nodded, “We need you both to break into his office. Find anything you can, and once you do we’re going to come in and go to the house. We’re pretty sure he’s the unsub. We just need evidence” 

Emily and Hotch nodded, “We could go into tonight. I could steal the keys today” Emily said to him. 

He nodded, “Okay, yeah. We’ll get back to you after tonight.” 

JJ nodded, “Stay safe guys. We’re on standby to come.” 

Emily nodded and ended the call, “I better get to work. I’ve got some stealing to do” she said. 

He looked at her, “Don’t get caught” 

“Trust me, I won’t” she said before getting her bag and walked out. 

This was it, if her team were right, there was no pretending. There was no need for her and hotch to even be remotely close in that way after this mission ended. A part of her wanted her team to be wrong, just so she could stay this way with Hotch. 

Emily had successfully stolen the keys and it was just after 9PM, it was pitch black out and she knew nobody would be at the school now.   
“You ready?” Hotch said as he loaded his gun. 

Emily nodded, tying her hair back, “Yeah.” She said as they left. 

At the school, Emily unlocked the door quietly and they started walking down the halls. “This way..” she whispered as she walked the way to his office. 

Emily opened the door using her keys and started looking around, “We need to send this Garcia.” Emily said, using a pen drive to connect onto his laptop. 

Hotch nodded and started going through drawers. “Hey..look at this.” He said getting out papers. “This is bank statements. From Michael to all of the unsubs. What is he hiding?” He said 

Emily went over and looked at it, “He is definitely our guy.” 

Just as Hotch was about to speak, “What are you doing here, Mrs Davis?” Micheal came out into his office.   
Emily widened her eyes, as she was about to reply, Micheal interrupted, “Or should I say Agent Prentiss” he said taking out a gun and aiming it at them. 

Emily raised her hands up, “Put your gun down.” 

Hotch looked at him, “It’s over Mr McCarthy, if you put your gun down we can tell the courts you cooperated. Our agents are already going into your house as we speak. Your not getting away with this, our technical analyst has all your dirty work.” He said as he pointed to the pen drive. 

The man furrowed his brows, “It’s not over! I could easily kill two agents right now. And then I’ll be a hit in prison.” He smirked, “Hand over your weapons now!” He shouted

Hotch shook his head, “No. You put down your weapon.” 

Micheal grabbed Emily’s hair, and put the gun to her head, “If you don’t drop your weapons, I’ll kill her right now. In front of you.” He said emotionless.

Hotch swallowed, a panic struck through him that he wouldn’t let show, he couldn’t lose her. “Okay..fine. My weapons down” he said putting his gun on the floor.  
He was relying on his team to realise what was going on when they wouldn’t show and the unsub wasn’t at his house. 

“Don’t kill her, take me instead. Wouldn’t you want the power of knowing you killed FBI’s BAU leader.” He said, raising a brow.

Emily shook her head, “Hotch..no..” she said

Micheal smirked, “No, I would rather have the satisfaction of knowing I killed this beautiful agent. And that I took her from all of you” 

Hotch shook his head, “What would you like? We can make a deal..” he was thinking irrationally now, he knew he could never deal with this guy. 

Micheal shook his head, “I don’t want anything,Agent.” 

Just as Micheal was going to speak, a familiar shout came from behind, it was Morgan.   
“FBI! Put your gun away the agent or I will shoot!” He shouted. 

The man sighed and turned to face Morgan, Hotch had never been so happy to see Derek in his life. 

As Micheal was about to put his weapon down, he smirked, cocking his gun and shooting Emily in the stomach, near the heart. 

Hotch gasped as Derek didn’t hesitate to put a bullet through the mans head, running over to Emily.

Emily gasped, falling to the floor. There was a lot of blood, it wasn’t looking good at all.

Hotch moved down to the floor, putting her head on his lap, “Your going to be okay, Prentiss” he said calmly, moving her hair out the way.

Derek rushed over, having called for medical help, “Don’t die on me Prentiss.. we’ve been here before and you lived..so fight, do you hear me?”

Emily groaned, “i can’t...” she whispered, moving her hand to Hotch’s and squeezing it. 

Hotch shook his head, “You can. And you will, do you hear me? I can’t lose you..” he said, this was the first time he’d ever shown her his vulnerability and emotion to her. 

Emily looked at him, “I’m sorry...” she said before her eyes closed.

“No, Prentiss!” Derek shouted as medical backup arrived.

Emily was taken to the hospital, all the team knew is that it was critical and she was unconscious.


	6. Scandalous Sex

Hotch was sat in the waiting room, he’d been here all night. He told everyone to go home and get some rest, that he would call them when she woke. With some resistance, they left. He wanted to be alone. It has been too long, he was worried. The doctors hadn’t said anything yet, it didn’t look good.

Hotch looked around and let out a sigh, a tear spilled from his eye and he put his hand on his face. After a few minutes, he composed himself and got up. He couldn’t cry, he had to keep his emotions in check.   
Soon after, a doctor came out, “Emily Prentiss” the doctor said looking around.

Hotch looked up and raised a hand, “Here.” He said standing up. “How is she?” he asked.  
He felt sick, what if she didn’t make it, what if he’d lost her.   
“Miss Prentiss is stable. It was a tough surgery, but she’ll be okay.” The doctor nodded sympathetically.  
Hotch let a sigh of relief, “Thank god...can I see her?” He asked.  
The doctor nodded, “She’s weak but awake” he said.  
“Thank you doctor.” He said before walking to her room.

Emily was so weak, she was groggy and in pain. She slowly tried to sit up as Hotch came in. “Hey..be careful..” he said going over and helping her to sit up.  
She groaned a little as she did, “Thanks.” She said with a small smile.

He sat down next to her and looked up at her, “How are you feeling?” He asked.

She shrugged, “I’ve been better.” She said with a slight chuckle. “But I’m alive...” 

He nodded, “For a moment..I thought I’d lose you out there.” He said, his voice almost breaking.  
This was the first time she’d ever see him show much raw emotion.

She shook her head, moving her hand onto his, “You didn’t.” She said looking into his eyes. 

He smiled a little, “listen..about yesterday..”

She shook her head, “No. It’s okay. I understand, whatever happened between us..is over.” She said with a sigh.

He shook his head, “That’s not what I was going to say...it should have been me. I should have protected you.” He said, an annoyed tone to his voice. 

“Aaron..you can’t think like that. Micheal knew me personally, he wanted me to pay. And I couldn’t have you get hurt..you have Jack to think about, there’s nobody I need to think about” she said with a small smile, tears welling up in her eyes. 

He widened his eyes sympathetically, “No, that’s not true. We’re your family. The team...and me.” He said squeezing her hand. 

She smiled, as tears fell from her eyes. She wanted to tell him she loved him, and that she wanted them to be together. But she couldn’t, and she knew that. 

“Get some rest, Emily. I’ll be here when you wake.” He said and kissed her forehead.

She nodded and closed her eyes, she felt safe with him here. 

———————————————————————————————————————  
2 MONTHS LATER-

It was Emily’s first day back at work, she had been off for two months recovering from her bullet wound. Although that didn’t stop the team from visiting her every week. Everyone but Hotch.   
She had missed him. 

During her two months, she had cut her hair shorter. Despite only a small change, she felt different in herself. As she finished getting ready, she looked in the mirror and sighed. She was nervous to see Hotch. It had been weeks since the spoke, yet she missed him everyday. 

As she made her way into work, she was approached by Garcia, “Hotch wants you in his office.” She said, “And this is from me” she smiled, handing her a plate of cookies. “Homemade by yours truly.” 

She smiled, “Thanks Garcia. Your the best.” She said before getting up to go to Hotch’s office. She knocked lightly and then walked in.   
“You wanted to see me, sir?” She said, clearing her throat. 

He looked up at her, her new haircut suited her, she looked even more gorgeous than ever. “Yes I did agent Prentiss. Close the door please and take a seat” he said 

She nodded and went to close the door. He had grown out a beard, he looked even sexier than normal.   
She went to sit down and crossed her legs, “What is it, sir?” She asked.

He looked down at her legs and back up, making it noticeable he had checked her out. “I want to ask how you are? Do you feel better now?” He asked.

She scoffed, “Excuse me, Hotch. But your asking me this now...after nor talking to me once in two months.” She said, folding her arms. She didn’t care she was crossing lines here, she was pissed at him. She felt like he didn’t care about her at all. “Did you not care?” She asked.

He shook his head, “It wasn’t like that...I just- I didn’t know what to say. All the others kept coming and asking how you was..but I couldn’t. Partly because I blamed myself..but also because I didn’t want to see you in pain. I’m sorry, Emily.” He said. 

She nodded and sighed, “It would have been nice to have a text, I thought you didn’t care..” 

“Of course I care.” He said. “I never stopped caring about you.” 

“Right. Is that everything?” She said getting up. 

He got up, moving next to her, “That’s all.” He said looking down at her lips. 

She looked up at him, her eyes falling onto his lips, “Yeah..” she said before moving in and kissing him softly.   
She knew she had to do that, at least once more. 

To her surprise, he kissed her back, softly but putting a hand behind her neck grabbing her hair.   
She pulled away softly and let out a small smile, “I’ve missed that.” She whispered.

“Come to lunch with me today.” He said, tucking her hair back. “They won’t suspect anything, I’ll say it’s going over assessments.” 

She nodded, “Okay. I’d like that..as long as I can pick where” she smirked.

“Deal.” He said and kissed her once more before she pulled away and walked out, fixing her hair up.

Lunch soon came, and Emily was waiting for Aaron outside the building. “Sorry I got caught up with Strauss. She wanted to know how your doing.” He said, getting into his car. 

She nodded, “And what did you say? That I’m doing fine in your capable hands..” she smirked putting a hand on his leg as she got into the passenger seat. 

He smirked, “I told her...I’d assess you at lunch today.” 

“You’d assess me? And how do you plan on doing that..Agent Hotchner.” She said, moving closer and whispering in his ear.   
God, she drove him crazy.   
“Maybe I’ll show you..when we’re not out in daylight in a car parked on our work parking lot.” 

She smirked and moved away, “I look forward to it.” She said as he drove off. 

When they arrived at a small cafe, they sat down on a table across from each other. They both ordered a coffee, as FBI days were long days and they were only half way through the day.   
“You know..you suit a beard.” She said, sipping her coffee.   
“You like it?” He asked. 

She nodded, “Yeah. I like it” she smiled.   
“Jack doesn’t but I’m sure when his favourite friend Emily says she does he’ll love it. He rolled his eyes, “He kept asking when your coming round next.”   
“He did?” She asked. “Well..tell him I’m free whenever. And that I love seeing him. Even more than his dad” she giggled.  
“Well, I’m sure we can arrange for you too come over soon.” He smiled.

Once they had finished their food, their lunch hour was nearly over. “Looks like it’s back to reports” Emily groaned, “My cruel boss is making us go through every single report..” she smirked looking up at him.   
“Your calling your boss boring?” He raised a brow.   
“Oh, yeah. He’s very boring” she chuckled before getting up to leave.   
“Maybe he’ll have to prove you wrong.” He smirked before following her. 

“Emily..before we get in the car and drive back...there’s something I need to do.” He said, grabbing her wrist and turning her round to face him as they reached the car park.   
“What?” She asked, looking at him.   
“This.” He said, pulling her close and kissing her deeply.  
She smiled into the kiss and kissed back slowly. When they pulled away, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Amazing” he smiled before walking to the car. 

The end of the day came by quickly, and Emily was the only one left in the office cubicles. She saw Hotch’s light in his office came on and walked up.   
“Want some company?” She said, walking in.   
He looked up at her, and smiled. “I have a lot of paperwork to do..I’d be no fun” he chuckled.   
“Sure..paperwork could always wait.” She shrugged, taking her blazer off. Her top was short sleeved and low cut, which was emphasised as she took her blazer off. She sat on the side of his desk, with a small smirk.   
“Paperwork..could be done tomorrow.” He said getting up and going closer to her. 

“Are we going to do this here?” She giggled, whispering into his ear.   
“Oh, definitely” he smiled, before kissing her roughly.   
She let out a small moan and kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his waist.   
She removed his belt with her hands, before pulling his pants down with her legs as she wrapped her hands around his neck.   
He trailed kisses down her neck as he roughly pulled her trousers down, along with her underwear.

She smirked as he did, moving his head back up to kiss him passionately. She removed his underwear with her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her closer to him. 

He pushed into her, entering her softly. She let out a moan and kissed him roughly, grabbing onto his hear. 

He moved his hand onto her neck, choking her as he kissed her. He started thrusting faster, as she moved her hips.   
“Faster..” she whispered through a moan. 

He moaned as he pushed himself more into her, kissing her deeply as he started going faster

“Fuck..” he whispered into her ear before he came. She smirked, pressing herself up against him.   
He continued to thrust against her, she let out a louder moan, “Aaron..” she said through her moan as she felt herself release. 

After a few minutes, they were both getting dressed, catching breath. “Scandalous sex at work” she smirked, “I’m never looking at your desk the same” she said as she tidied it back up.

He chuckled and moved closer to her, kissing her once more. “This desk is more useful than I thought.” 

“Are you busy tonight?” She asked.   
“I need to pick up Jack from Jessica’s...but I am this weekend. Jessica is taking him to a camping park”   
“Well maybe we should do something.” She smiled.   
He looked at her, “I..I don’t know.” 

She looked at him, “What do you mean, you don’t know?” She scoffed.  
“I don’t know if continuing this is a good idea..if Strauss found out.” 

Emily moved away from him, “Are you serious? You let me fuck you..in your office..and then tell me your worried what Strauss will think!” She said, raising her voice slightly. 

“Emily..it’s not that...we can’t risk ‘this’. I shouldn’t have done this tonight, I know that...as much as I want too. I knew I shouldn’t.” He sighed, he didn’t want to reject her. He wanted more than anything to spend the weekend with her, and it hurt him to say this. 

“No, Aaron. Your a dick, do you know that? I didn’t take you as someone who used women for sex. But I guess I was wrong about you.” She said grabbing her bag and walking off.

“Emily, wait!” He said walking off after her. 

“No, Hotch. Stay away from me. We’re colleagues and that’s it. You made that clear. So that’s what we are.” She said before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key really want them to get together but also love the angst and the slow burn..even though they’re not exactly slow burn as they had sex. But...they haven’t admitted any feelings towards each other yet ;) 
> 
> Even though it’s obvious lol


	7. No matter the consequences

It had been a few weeks since Aaron and Emily had fell out, they had acted professionally the past couple weeks in front of each other. Although, none of their team bought their fake happiness. 

Emily was sat at her desk, writing reports, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.   
“Em...fancy running for some coffee?” JJ asked.   
Emily looked up from her papers, “Um...sure. I could use the caffeine.” She said and grabbed her coat. 

As they walked through the streets, JJ turned to Emily, “Emily, none of us are blind...we can see your unhappy. What is going on with you?” She asked.  
Emily furrowed her brows, “Nothing is going on...I’m fine.” She said, with a fake chuckle.   
“Emily, I know you better than that..come on” 

Emily sighed, “It’s...complicated.”  
JJ raised her brow, “Does it have anything to do with Hotch by any chance?”  
Emily nodded slowly, “You can’t tell the rest of the team..but on our mission, we slept with each other.”   
JJ gasped, “Oh my god-“   
Emily nodded, “It gets better...then, after I was shot and came back. We had sex in his office...and went out for lunch, and it really seemed like it was going to go well and then..he stopped. He told me we couldn’t and then we had an argument. I told him we should be professional, and that was the end of it..” she sighed. 

JJ looked at her, “But your both unhappy, and you have been for weeks...which I’m presuming that is the reason why.”   
Emily nodded, “Despite how much I’m annoyed at him...I still wish it could be different” she sighed.   
JJ nodded, “It’s clear you both have feelings for each other, and you don’t have to be a profiler to work that out. I think..you both need to talk it out, if you want to be with someone so badly...maybe some things are worth the complications” 

Emily looked at her and thought for a moment, “I guess..but this is Hotch we’re talking about. He wouldn’t admit his feelings even if he did have feelings for me.”   
JJ nodded, “He does. He just...needs to stop being an idiot about it and do something”   
Emily smiled, “Thanks, JJ. “ she said.

The following night, Emily was in some red silky pyjamas, she had just ordered enough takeout to last her the full week. She thought she may as well eat her sadness away. As she heard a knock on the door, she rushed over expecting her takeout to have arrived. When she answered the door, it was Hotch. 

“Oh...” she said, with a sigh.   
“Emily...we need to talk” he said, looking at her. “Can I come in?” He asked. 

Emily nodded, “Sure...” she said quietly, opening the door for him.

She walked inside and leant against the side, “Why are you here Hotch?” She asked.

“I wanted to apologise..for everything. For not calling you when you was off, for making you feel like I didn’t care and for telling you that having sex with you was a mistake” he said, looking deep into her eyes. 

She looked at him, her eyes starting to tear up, “It’s done now..there’s nothing you can do about it.” She said, her voice breaking. “You hurt me, Aaron. But I’m over it.” 

He moved over to her, “I know I have no right. But..these weeks, with us acting like nothing has happened. I hated it, in fact I’ve been the most unhappy I have been in a long while.” He said, letting out a sigh.

Emily nodded, “Me too. I felt less alone when in Paris by myself..” she said, as a tear fell.

“Emily...please don’t get upset.” He said, moving his hand over and brushing her tear away. 

“I’m done with feeling like this Hotch...all I’ve wanted is to be with you and that’s the one thing I can’t have” 

Hotch moved her chin up, “I want this, Emily. There’s nothing I want more than to be with you. No matter what the complications are. Strauss doesn’t need to know” 

Emily raised a brow, “You want me?”

Hotch nodded slowly, “I’ve always wanted you...that was never the issue. I never wanted to end whatever it was we had..my problem was I couldn’t overlook regulations and rules. But..Jack made me realise how much I want you, and that it’s worth whatever comes with it.” He said,placing a hand on her face. 

Emily smiled, “Well then I guess I have Jack to thank..” she swallowed, “But..I want you too, Aaron” she said softly. She’d never heard Aaron share so much with her, open up to her as much. It comforted her and also made her want him more. 

Hotch smiled, and moved in to kiss her slowly. Emily smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back passionately.   
Although they’d kissed before, this kiss felt different.   
Maybe because she finally knew what they were, and what they could be. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, and she could get used to it. 

Emily pulled away from the kiss, “Have you had dinner yet?” She asked.

Hotch chuckled, “Your asking me that now, whilst we’re making out?” 

She shook her head with a small laugh, “No, I mean, I just ordered enough Chinese takeout to last me forever..so I wondered if you’d like to stay and help me eat it” she smiled.

Hotch chuckled and nodded, “I would like that.” He smiled. “How long do you think we have until it arrives?” He smirked.

Emily smirked, “Oh...I think we have time” she said, unbuttoning the buttons to her pyjama top and dropped it on the floor.   
Hotch raised a brow and squeezed her ass as he lifted her up and pulled her onto the counter.   
Emily squealed as he did and pulled him back to kiss her, grabbing his top as she did. She pulled up his top, taking it off quickly.   
“Eager, Prentiss?” He whispered.   
“You have no idea..” she smirked as pulled down his joggers and his underwear.

As he pulled down her pyjama shorts and her underwear with that, he inserted a finger, starting off slowly. As she let out a moan, he inserted another finger, starting to go at a faster pace.   
“Aaron...” she moaned, tightening her grip on his shoulders. 

He continued to kiss her as he inserted another finger, going at a controlled, fast pace. “Don’t stop...” she moaned.   
He smirked and took his fingers out, looking at her, “I have a better idea.” He said as he positioned himself before thrusting inside of her.   
She moaned softly, kissing his neck, leaving trails of small love bites. 

He moaned, as he thrusted faster, moving her head back up and kissing her passionately.  
She moved her legs up above his shoulder, so he could deepen into her.   
She bit her lip as she held another moan back as she felt herself release.

“Aaron...” she moaned, louder than usual.  
He smirked and looked at her before continuing to thrust faster.   
She tightened her grip on his shoulders, kissing his neck roughly.  
He groaned as he felt himself cum, before they could say anything, the doorbell rang. 

Emily chuckled, “Great timing.” She smirked, moving her legs down and starting to get back dressed. “Trust me Hotchner...we’re not done yet” she said before going to answer the door. 

Hotch smirked, “Oh, I can’t wait Prentiss” he said as he started dressing.

Emily answered the door and thanked the man, leaving a tip and bringing in the food to the living room.   
Hotch followed her into there, “You was right when you said you ordered enough to last a lifetime” he chuckled.

“I was eager and everything looked good” she said with a small laugh. She handed him a plate, “Have whatever you want.” She smiled. “And there may be a surprise for you later..” she whispered. 

He raised a brow, “Oh, really?” He said as he started putting things onto his plate.  
Emily nodded, “You’ll love it.” She said, biting into a prawn cracker.

As they ate as much of the Chinese as they could, leaving plenty still left, Emily turned to Hotch.   
“Are you ready for your surprise?” She smiled, putting her plate down.  
“You know I am” he smirked. 

Emily nodded, “Stay here.” She smiled and went out into the balcony of her apartment. She switched on her hot tub and called for Hotch.   
“You can come in now” she shouted.  
Hotch walked out, being greeted by Emily in the hot tub in her bikini.   
“This is..better than what I imagined” he smirked 

Emily bit her lip, “Are you going to join me? I have champagne.” She said, sipping a flute of champagne herself.  
Hotch nodded, “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He smiled, taking off his clothes and coming in with his underwear on.   
She handed him a flute, kissing him as she did. 

“This is an amazing view of the city, and of you of course” he smirked  
She smiled, “My hot tub was a great addition to my apartment. Having a pay rise really helped” she chuckled and sipped her champagne. 

“I could get used of this” he smiled, tucking her hair back.   
“Me too” she said softly before putting her flute down, taking his and putting it on the side as well.

“What are you doing?” He raised a brow.   
“You’ll see” she whispered, moving onto his lap and kissing him passionately, placing her hands behind his neck.   
He kissed her back, putting his hands on her waist. 

She kissed his neck, trailing down his body, as she moved her hands down to remove his underwear.   
She slipped off her own bikini bottoms, before sitting onto his dick.   
He smirked and kissed her roughly, pushing her down onto him, “Emily..” he moaned, grabbing her hair and pulling it. 

She bounced up and down onto him, pushing herself into him. She moaned into his ear, kissing his neck.   
As she started going faster, moving her hips seductively and with pace, he felt himself release into her.

He pressed his lips into her, “That was...amazing” he smirked, “And have I mentioned your hot?” He said.  
Emily smirked and got off his lap, grabbing their champagne flutes and handing him his back. “You may have once or twice.” She chuckled and sipped her drink.

“Emily, can I tell you something?” He said, looking into her eyes.   
She nodded, “Anything.” She said with a smile. 

“I love you.” He said with a smile, with an almost nervous tone. “I’ve known I have for a while...but I never knew how to tell you.” 

She pulled him into a kiss and smiled widely, “I love you too.” She said, placing a strand of her hair back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m not the greatest with smut, but I couldn’t resist keeping them apart any longer I love them...but don’t worry drama is still too come ;)  
> I hope your enjoying the story so far, any feedback would help :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii this chapter is a bit longer but I got carried away lol I have so many ideas for this story and I love it (also Merry Christmas Eve!)

Emily awoke in Aaron’s arms, as she looked up, she saw Aaron was already awoke and she moved up to kiss him softly.   
“How long have you been awake?” She chuckled.  
“Not long..but you was so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you” he said and kissed her forehead. 

“We could always repeat last night...” she smirked, sitting up.  
“Oh, I would love to” he said, pulling her head down to kiss him.  
As they started kissing, Aaron’s phone went off, “It can wait..” she said, trailing kisses down his neck.  
He nodded and ignored it, closing his eyes in pleasure as she continued to kiss him.  
Then Emily’s phone started going off also, “I think duty calls.” Aaron groaned.   
Emily sighed, rolling her eyes and answered her phone, “Prentiss.” She said, sitting up normally.

It was JJ, “Hey, I know it’s early but a case has just come in. I can’t get hold of Hotch. I’ve texted him, maybe his phones on silent”  
Emily smirked to herself, “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll answer soon. I’ll be there right away” she said.   
She ended the call and turned to Aaron, “There’s a case...and JJ is wondering why you didn’t answer the phone.” She said getting up out of bed. 

“Well, I was distracted.” He smirked, picking up his phone and texting her back before following her to the bathroom  
“What do you think your doing?” She said, as she pulled her hair down, stepping into the shower.   
“Joining you to shower, saves time” he said, looking her up and down before stepping into the shower.

They both arrived at work separately as Hotch had to run home to change into a suit and get his go bag. As they walked in, Emily had secretly left a coffee on his desk, knowing he wouldn’t of had time to get one himself. He smiled to himself and went into the conference room as he waited for everyone else to arrive. 

Emily was the first one in as JJ was gathering the files and the rest of them hadn’t made it in yet. “Did you like your coffee?” She smiled, sitting down across from him.

He nodded and sipped it, “Yes, thank you Agent Prentiss” he said.

She raised a brow, “Oh, so I’m agent now..”

“Yes, agent Prentiss” he said looking up as the team came in.

Emily chuckled to herself and sipped on her coffee as JJ started presenting the case. It was a serial killer killing brunette women in Las Vegas. The women reminded him of Emily, all strong, indecent brunettes. He realised that now they were together, every case he was going to be worried more about her than usual.

As much as he loved being with her, he hated the vulnerability that came with it. 

The team had landed in Las Vegas, it was late at night so they all headed straight to their hotel rooms to start fresh in the morning. 

Emily was sat in her room, her hair was tied up and she was in loungewear. She knew that it was inappropriate to have wanted to see Hotch now, they were working and they had made a deal to keep it strictly professional at work. 

Emily walked out her room and walked down to Hotch’s room in the hallway. She lightly tapped on the door and a couple seconds later Hotch came to the door.   
“Hey..” she said whispering.   
He smirked and pulled her into the room, kissing her softly.   
She pulled away after a moment and looked up at him, “I know we made a deal to keep it professional at work...but I wanted to see you” she smiled. 

Hotch smiled down at her, “Me too. But..we can’t stay together tonight, in case someone sees us walking out the room together.”   
She nodded, “I know, I just wanted to see you for a bit.” She said sitting on his bed.   
“Everyone else is asleep anyway” he said sitting down next to her. 

She looked at Hotch, something seemed to be bothering him, “Is everything okay?” She asked.   
Hotch nodded, “Yeah...it’s nothing” he said squeezing her hand.  
“Tell me what’s bothering you” she said, moving closer to him.

“It’s just, when I was with Haley I never had to worry about anyone but myself when I was working a case...I only had to make sure I got home in one piece and unharmed. But with you...I’m constantly worried for you, because I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Emily sighed and slightly smiled at him, “I know how you feel..because I sorry for you too. But you have nothing to worry about, Aaron. I can take care of myself, and nothings going to happen to me” she said placing a hand on his face.

He kissed her forehead, I know you can take care of yourself..but I still worry.” He chuckled, “Do you remember that case when you and Reid went undercover in that church?” He asked

She nodded, “Yeah, of course” 

“When you was getting hurt by that man, I could hear through headphones and I just...I couldn’t listen to you in pain. It killed me to hear that. And then when Doyle hurt you..” he said 

“Hey..I’m fine, okay? You don’t need to be worried.” She said moving closer to him and kissing him softly. “But thank you for sharing...I know it’s not your strong suit.” She smiled softly.

He nodded and kissed her back, “I wanted to ask you something.” He said. 

She nodded, “Anything, what is it?”

“How would you like to come to dinner with me on Saturday?” He asked, “I was thinking that Italian Rossi took us all too that time.” 

She smiled, “I’d love that. And it would be our first..official date.” She said.

“Great, I’ll ask Jessica to watch Jack for a couple hours” 

She looked at him, “Do you the walls are thin on these rooms?” She asked.

“I don’t know, why?” 

“Just because..I don’t want anyone to hear us.” She smirked as she pushed him back onto the bad and went to sit on his lap, kissing him passionately.

He smirked, “Or maybe you should be quiet for a change” he grinned, kissing her back. 

The next day, the team were out searching for the unsub. They had got a report of screaming from neighbours and Garcia had tracked the house which turned out to be the house of the unsub.   
As they made their way there, they were waiting on backup, “We can’t leave it, we have to go in. The woman could be getting killed.” Emily said as she cocked her gun. 

“No, we’ll wait for SWAT” Hotch said as the other team all pointed their guns at the house in case he came out. 

“She’ll be as good as dead. He may reason with a woman, I’m going in.” Emily said before running into the house.

“Prentiss!” He shouted, he knew she was right but he didn’t want her to go in. He was worried the unsub would try something on her and she got hurt. 

Emily walked into the house, “FBI. Let go of the woman.” Emily shouted at the unsub who had the woman tied up and a knife to her throat.

The unsub shook his head, he was shocked to the presence of Emily, “No. You drop your weapon.” He said, “Or I’ll kill her.” 

Emily sighed and dropped her gun, “Okay, see? Now it’s your turn.” 

From a far, Hotch could see Emily drop her weapon, “What is she doing?” He shouted, infuriated. The team watched his reaction, he was more emotional than usual. 

Hotch watched as swat arrived, gathering their positions and hoped that they had a clear shot before Emily ended up hurt. 

The unsub shook his head, “No, I can’t do that..” he said, pointing the knife at Emily now. 

Emily nodded, “Yes you can, listen...this woman..is innocent. You can’t hurt women anymore” she said. 

Before the unsub could speak, SWAT had fired and killed the man.   
Emily ran over to the girl and untied her, “Your okay now.” She said, hugging the woman as she cried. She watched the rest of her team enter the house, seeing Hotch’s angry expression to her.

As everything was cleared, they were on the way back to the jet, Hotch and Emily were in one car and the rest in the other on the way to the strip.   
“What did you think you were doing back there?” Hotch said, as he stopped the car. 

“I was thinking I needed to save that woman.” She scoffed, “Your not seriously mad are you?”

“You disobeyed my orders and put yourself at risk.” He said bluntly, not looking at her. 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, and what if it was Morgan? Or you? You two have both put yourself at risk plenty of times. I did what I thought was necessary to save the woman, and I was right. If I hadn’t of gone in, her throat would have been slit.” She said, folding her arms. 

“You still put yourself in danger. You...shouldn’t have done it, Prentiss” 

Emily sighed, “yeah, well that girl would have been dead. I’m not apologising for what I did, it was the right thing to do.” She said before looking out window.

He started to drive and the rest of the drive was quiet, they were both mad at each other. To each of them, they were in the right. 

The whole plane ride back, Emily and Hotch gave each other glances, but neither of them spoke to each other or sat near each other.   
When they had returned, everybody went home, except Hotch who had gone to start doing his report. Emily saw him walk to his office and decided to go talk to him.   
As much as she was annoyed at him, she understood why he was mad at her and she knew if it was the other way round she would be too. Plus, she didn’t want to go to sleep angry at him, or him at her. 

She knocked lightly and walked in, “Can we talk?” She said softly, sitting down on the chair opposite his desk.   
He didn’t look up, as he continued to write, “I’m busy.” He said bluntly.   
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “I’m sorry, I stand by what I did..but I also know if it was the other way round, I would be worried about you. So I get it, okay? And I’m sorry for having you worry for my safety.” She said, looking up at him. 

He looked up from his papers as she spoke, “In the field...I shouldn’t be worried about your safety, finding the unsub should be main priority and I can’t do that when your doing stupid things like that.” 

Emily nodded, “I know..but I also know I saved that girl. But I didn’t want to go home with us still angry at each other.” 

He nodded, “I’m not mad at you anymore, I’m just annoyed with what you did.” He said.

She smiled lightly and moved over to his side of the desk, “I could always make it up to you...” she said, putting a hand on his crotch. “I can think of many ways..” she whispered. 

“I think you’d have to show me..” he smirked. 

“Oh, happily.” She said as she moved in to kiss him, unzipping his suit pants and pulling them down.   
He kissed her back roughly, putting a hand at the back of her head.   
She moved her hand down to his dick, slowly starting to toss him off as she kissed him.  
She moved her head down to his dick, starting to suck it at a slow pace. Building her pace up faster, as he pushed her head down more.  
She used her tongue to wet his dick as she started sucking on his balls.

He let out a moan, pushing her head down even further, closing his eyes.  
She smirked and continued to suck his dick, at a faster pace yet still controlled.   
As he exhaled, he came and she felt it all go into her mouth.   
She smirked and came up, swallowing the cum. “How was that for you?” She whispered.   
“Oh, I think you made it up to me” he smirked.

Soon Saturday came around, Emily was excited for her date, she wanted nothing more than to call JJ round and ask for outfit opinions. Although she knew she shouldn’t tell the team yet, JJ already knew half of it.   
After deciding against it all morning, she called JJ and asked her to come round. 

Emily heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, smiling as she saw JJ.   
“What is so urgent?” She chuckled, “you sound stressed when you called and asked me to come”   
Emily nodded, “I am..and I need your help. But you can’t tell anyone” she said. 

JJ nodded as she walked in, “What is it?”   
“Well..I’m going on a date with Aaron tonight and I have no idea what to wear.” She said.   
“Aaron? You- first of all, your on first name basis. And secondly...a date!?” JJ squealed.

Emily nodded, “We’re dating now...officially. We both confessed our feelings to each other.” Emily said smiling at her.   
JJ smiled, “Oh my god! I mean...I kind of had an inkling when he got so mad at the other day outside that house...but, I can’t believe it. I’m so happy for you!”  
Emily chuckled, “Yeah, well now I’m stressing because he’s taking me to that really nice Italian and I have nothing to wear..at all.” She sighed

JJ looked at her, “Let’s try some outfits on” she said as they walked to her bedroom. Emily was happy she had told her best friend, she needed someone else to talk to about her relationship. 

The evening had finally come, and Emily was finishing getting ready. She had a burgundy tight dress on, it was short but not too short. She had lightly curled her hair and had just finished applying her makeup. As she put her earrings in, she heard a knock from the door.   
Grabbing her bag, she went to answer and was greeted by Hotch who was in a dark blue suit.   
“You look beautiful” he said as he saw her, a smile grew on his face.  
She tucked a strand of her hair back, “Thank you, you look nice too” she said with a smile before taking his hand to leave. 

The whole night they spent chatting, drinking alcohol and eating the Italian food. Although hours had passed, it felt like only minutes had passed and they were both enjoying every minute of each other’s company.   
“Aaron..I’m really glad we did this tonight.” She said, placing her hand on his.  
“I’ve had a great time, and this restaurant is so nice” she added, smiling at him. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it..so have I” he said sipping his drink.   
“You know..I’m so in love with you.” She chuckled. “I don’t know if it’s all the alcohol in my system forcing me to say this..but I’m so happy, and it’s because of you” she smiled widely at him. 

He smiled at her, “I’m happy too..and I wish it didn’t take me as long as it did to realise I want you. That’s a lie- I knew I wanted you for ages, I just wish I hadn’t been so scared about the complications involved” 

She tucked her hair back, “I’d rather..not be in the BAU and face up to Strauss when she finally finds out..than be unhappy and without you” 

“For now, she doesn’t need to know. There’s no reason for her to know” 

She nodded in agreement, “And I kinda like the whole secrets and snooping around.” She smirked, “It’s fun”

“Me too..” he said before finishing his drink. “After Haley died..I didn’t think I would ever find someone ever again...that’s until I realised how In love with you I am and I realised I could be happy again” he said. 

She smiled back, squeezing his hand, “I like seeing you happy...makes a change to your seriousness at work” she smirked. 

He rolled his eyes, “I have to be serious. I couldn’t be as happy as Garcia, then what kind of boss would I make? Nobody would be scared of me” he chuckled. 

“Oh, trust me not everyone is scared of you” she smirked. 

“Oh..I knew you wasn’t when you first stood up to me back when we first met.” 

She chuckled as she finished her drink.

“Do you want to come back to mine...Jack may still be awake, if that’s okay. But..I’m sure he won’t mind you staying”

She nodded, “I’d love that. And Jack being there makes it even better” she smiled, getting up. 

They both left and made their way back to Hotch’s. Hotch thanked Jessica, and once she had gone the three of them were in the living room. 

“Emmy..are you having a sleepover? Because I want you too” Jack said, playing with her hair. 

Emily chuckled, “We’ll see..but I’m glad you want me too” she said smiling at him. 

“Can we watch a movie? I’ve got the new Disney films” he said eagerly to both Emily and Hotch. 

Emily smiled, “How could we say no to you?” She said, “I’d love too.”

Hotch looked at her, “Are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t want too..” 

Emily shook her head, “I want too..of course I want to. I love spending time with you..and with Jack” she said.

Hotch smiled, “Okay..then I’m going to make popcorn for us all.” 

As the movie played, the three of them were wrapped in a blanket of the couch, Jack in between them both but Hotch had his arm around them both. Emily was snuggled into the blanket, stroking Jack’s hair as she watched the movie.   
She loved Jack just as much as she loved Hotch, and the three of them spending time together made her happy.


	9. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii this chapter is a little shorter but I’m loving their relationship and can’t wait for the drama in the next few chapters ;)

It had been a few weeks into Emily and Aaron’s relationship, and Emily hadn’t ever been as happy. They had gone on dates almost every weekend and spent the weekends together. Although they didn’t like keeping the secret from the team, they knew for the time being they still should.

It was a Sunday morning, and they were both at Emily’s , “Emily..I want to talk to you about something” he said, as he moved an arm around her, they had been lounging around in bed all day.

“What is it?” She asked looking up at him  
“Well...your near enough around at mine every weekend, and Jack knows this now. Although he hasn’t asked me about all of our ‘sleepovers’, I think we should tell Jack about us..if you wanted” he said, with a small smile.

Emily raised a brow and nodded, “I’d love that..I love Jack, of course I want him too know.” She chuckled and kissed him softly. “I think we should today when we pick him up from Jessica’s.” She added.

“Yeah? Do you want too?” He said, tucking hair behind her ear.  
She nodded, “Yeah. I’m excited too..I hope he’s okay with it though.” 

Hotch chuckled, “I don’t think we have a problem with that, he adores you. Sometimes I think he prefers you too me” he smirked. 

“Who could blame him..I am amazing” she said sarcastically.  
He moved in to kiss her again, “Oh, I agree with that” he said and pushed her down lightly so he could move to go on top of her as he kissed her.  
She smirked, kissing him back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

That afternoon, Emily and Hotch had picked Jack up from Jessica’s and the three of them had walked to the park.   
“Hey buddy, we need to talk to you about something” Hotch said as he sat down on a picnic table.   
Jack nodded, “sure, as long as we can still get ice cream” he smiled.

Emily chuckled, “You can have double scoops” she said, playing with his hair.   
Jack smiled, “So what is it then, Daddy?” He asked.

Hotch looked at Emily and then at Jack, “Well...as you know we’ve been spending a lot of time together lately...and we have had sleepovers.” Hotch nodded at him.  
Jack nodded, “Yeah,so?” He said, raising a brow.

“Well..how would you feel if I told you that me and Emily were more than just friends now? That she’s my girlfriend.” He said, hoping Jack would take it well.

Jack smiled, “So you two kiss?” He chuckled but also squirmed at the thought of people kissing.   
Emily chuckled, “Yeah..we kiss. Is that okay with you Jack?” 

Jack nodded, “Yeah...I like Emily. And I like her being in the house.” He said looking up at Emily.   
Emily smiled and hugged him, “I like being in your house too, Jack” she said.

Hotch smiled, “I’m glad your okay with it” he said, “How about that ice cream now...and I suppose you can have two scoops” he said ruffling Jack’s hair as he got up.

Jack’s eyes brightened, “Yay!” He said as he started running off in front of them. 

Emily chuckled and took Hotch’s hand, “That went well...and at least now I can sleep in your bed and not have to sneak out in the morning to the spare room when Jack wakes” she laughed softly. 

He squeezed her hand, “And you can stay more..if you wanted.”   
Emily smiled, “Of course I want too..more time for me and Jack to team up to annoy you” she said, nudging him softly. 

“I’m going to regret saying that” he rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
Emily nodded, “Oh, you definitely are.”

The following Monday, the team were all talking about Rossi’s wedding coming up that weekend, his 5th wedding but who was counting. “Oh, Em we need to get you a date!” Garcia gasped.   
Emily shook her head, “I’m okay thanks, I think I’ll go solo for this.” She chuckled, glancing up at Hotch.  
Hotch smirked, she was obviously going with him.  
The only other person who knew that was JJ, who looked at the pair and chuckled to herself. “Yeah, Em. You have to have a date.” She smirked. 

Emily rolled her eyes, “Look, I’m fine going by myself. I’m happily single” she said.  
“I’m going to find you a date, don’t you worry petal” Garcia smiled to them all before walking off.

“She’s not going to quit, is she?” Emily said.   
“No..which is why you should just accept the date she finds. What’s the worst that can happen, you actually like the date?” Morgan said raising a brow.

“No, it’s not that...it’s just- I’m happy without.” Emily said, “Now, if you excuse me I’m going to go buy myself some coffee from across the street.”   
Hotch looked at her, “I’ll come with you, Prentiss. I want a espresso” he said standing up.  
“Okay” she nodded and walked away with him.

Once they reached outside, Emily let out a sigh, “This date thing is going to drive me insane”   
“Well..JJ and I found it quite amusing” he said with a small smirk.   
“Well your not going to find it funny when there’s some guy Garcia found for me to go with who’s flirting with me all night and trying to dance with me”

Hotch raised a brow, “Well..when you put it like that...I agree with you”   
“It’s just- I hate lying to the team..all I want to do is tell them that the reason I don’t have a date is because I’m in love with their boss” 

Hotch smiled, “Well..when you put it like that”  
She tucked her hair back, “I’m sick of lying to them Aaron. It’s been long enough..we should tell them” she said stopping walking and looking straight at him.

He nodded, “Okay, yeah. I agree. And then at the wedding, we can be ourselves without worrying about anyone finding out. The only problem is...Strauss is going to be there.” 

Emily rolled her eyes, “I don’t care, if Strauss wants to do something about it then I’m ready to face it. It’s not like we’re the first couple to break the rule...” 

He nodded, “Me too, I love you and we’ve been together long enough now and it hasn’t affected our work. If that’s not enough for her..then that’s her problem.” 

She smiled, “You know..you sound extra hot when you say you love me...so I think you should again.” 

“I love you.” He chuckled and kissed her softly, “Let’s get the coffee and then tell them, yeah?” 

Emily nodded, she was nervous to tell the team. She hated keeping things from them and she learnt a long time ago that keeping stuff from them were not the best idea. 

When they arrived back in, Hotch called them all into the conference room.   
“Listen..me and Emily have something to tell you all. And before we tell you, I want you all to know this doesn’t affect our work professionally.” 

Morgan raised a brow, “They finally admitting they fucked?” He whispered to Reid with a chuckle. 

“Me and Aaron..are together. Like, properly together...and we have been for a few weeks but we didn’t want to tell anyone until we knew we wasn’t going to ruin the work relationships.” She said and then turned to Garcia, “Which is also why I can’t have a date on Saturday..because I already have one.” She chuckled. 

Morgan widened his eyes, “I thought you was going to say you had sex..but together.” He said with a chuckle, “I’m happy for you guys, although I’m disappointed none of us worked it out.” 

Rossi raised a brow, “Speak for yourself, I knew but it wasn’t my business” 

Emily laughed a little, “Well..It’s out now, and on Saturday when Strauss sees..I just hope it doesn’t change anything.” 

Garcia squealed, “I’m so happy for you both, although Emily you could of told me before I set you up a tinder” 

Emily widened her eyes, “You really think I was going to go on a date through tinder..no” 

It was the night of Rossi’s wedding, the church ceremony had taken place and they had all had their meal. It was just after 9PM and everyone was dancing and drinking. 

Emily was sat at the table sipping her cocktail, as she heard her favourite slow song come on, she turned to Aaron.   
“Come on..we’re dancing” she said, getting up and grabbing his arm to the dance floor.   
Aaron rolled his eyes playfully and followed her to the dance floor.  
He put an arm around her waist and placed her hand into his, they were slowly dancing, looking into each other’s eyes.

Emily smiled at him, she was half tipsy by this point, “You know..last time we danced like this was JJ’s wedding” 

He nodded, “Oh yeah, I remember. I remember thinking how beautiful you looked..and how much I was going to miss you when you were going to leave. And how much I wanted to tell you I loved you.”

She nodded, “I loved you too..but I couldn’t tell you. I thought I didn’t deserve you..or to stay with the team after everything.”

He shook his head lightly, “You deserve the world, Em. I wish you could see that” 

She kissed his cheek, “I love you, Aaron Hotchner....and this wedding is clearly making me turn into a romantic” she chuckled.

“Weddings do that.” He laughed a little, “Emily...I’ve been doing some thinking and...I wanted to ask you if you want to move in with me and Jack? I asked Jack..and he loves the idea.” 

Emily gasped, “I don’t know what to say- yes! Of course, I do.” She said, pulling him in for a kiss. “I’d want that more than anything” she said and laid her head on his chest as they danced.

“I mean your practically moved in anyway..but officially, I want you too”  
She smiled, “As long as we can put my hot tub somewhere, I’ll be there.” 

“Of course...that’s the whole reason I want you to move in. Not because of you.” He smirked.

She hit him lightly, “Yeah, right” she said. 

After the song finished, Aaron went to get them both a drink whilst Emily went and joined the team on their table.

Morgan was sat there, he saw her come back over and smiled at her, “Had a nice dance?” He asked.

“Yeah..and Aaron just asked me to move in with him” she said, unable to remove the smile on her face.

He raised a brow, “Really? I’m happy for you both...your a good couple. And you both seem genuinely happier” he smiled sipping his drink. 

“Thank you, Derek.” She said, “I am happy..actually it’s the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

Over the next few days, Emily and Aaron started moving in all of her stuff. Once everything was moved, she felt safe and at home in her new house.


	10. Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the emotional rollercoaster of this chapter

Emily had been moved into Hotch’s house for 2 months now, they had both settled well into living together and couldn’t be happier, they hadn’t even argued yet. Everyday had felt like they were still in the honeymoon period and Emily enjoyed living with Hotch and Jack too. 

Emily was at work, talking with the team about their weekends as they were filing reports. Hotch was in his office, filing reports and going over their next case too look at. Once their relationship had been outed at Rossi’s wedding, Strauss had spoke to them both and they all agreed that as long as it never affected their work life, it wouldn’t affect their jobs. 

It was still early morning when they had all arrived in the office, to finish reports and catch up on anything. As she was sat there talking to her friends, Emily suddenly felt sick. “I’m just going to go to the toilet.” Emily said rushing off to the bathroom. 

As soon as she made it to the toilet, she just about made it down the toilet as she threw up. Emily sat back, wiping her mouth with tissue, she sighed and helped her stomach. It wasn’t the first time she had thrown up recently in the morning although she put it down to having a dodgy stomach. 

However, she was also aware that she had missed her period by two weeks, but this wasn’t uncommon for her as she sometimes missed it due to stress of the job. She ran a hand through her hair, she knew what she had to get. 

She was nervous, the possibility of children had never crossed her mind she had always thought she’d never end up having them due to her job and the fact she’d never been in love. But this was different, even if she was pregnant would she keep it, and how would hotch react. 

During her lunch break, she made up the excuse to Hotch that she wasn’t hungry and that he should go out with the team. As soon as they had all left for lunch, she left to go to the chemist. 

She picked up two tests from the chemist to be sure and went back to the office, she sighed and took them out as she went into the bathroom and went into a cubicle. 

She had been through a lot in her life, but nothing had made her more nervous than as she started the test. She sat on the floor, with her hands covering her face as she waited for the result. She looked down after two minutes had been, and stared at the lines on the test

Positive. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to keep herself together, she didn’t know what to do, or how she would even tell Hotch. 

She put the tests in her bag and sorted her eyes out before going back out, they would be coming back soon and she couldn’t look like anything was off. 

As she made her way back to her office block, she was approached by the whole team rushing back.   
“What’s going on?” She asked Hotch as he rushed in. 

“Emergency situation, we need to get down to the mall in DC now.” He said

Emily nodded, “Okay..” she said, grabbing her things, her news would have to wait. 

Once the team got down there, they were informed it was a hostage situation with a shooter. He had already shot two people, and had requested the FBI.

“This man wants power, he wants to be recognised which is why he requested us. He wants the top authorities to know he has the power here.” Rossi said.

As they were all putting bullet proof vests and loading their guns, Emily turned to them, “So what do we do then?” She asked. 

“We need to be careful, he’s already killed people which shows he doesn’t care. I think we should send one of us in, if we send everyone it’s too much of a risk and he may feel overwhelmed and kill more people.” Hotch said.

Emily felt her stomach go into a knot, she knew Hotch was going to send himself in, she felt sick of the thought of him going in. 

“And I could never ask any of you to go in...which is why I’m going to go in. I’m your leader, if he wants to speak to any of us..it will be me, right?” Hotch said, letting out an exhale as he looked at Emily.   
He knew she wasn’t happy with this. 

Derek shook his head, “Hotch..no, you can’t-“ 

“Morgan. This is my decision, and I’ll try and talk him down. If I can’t..I’ll call you all in and we’ll try and take him out before he kills anyone else.” Hotch said sternly. 

Emily shook her head, “Aaron..please..we can find another way.” She said, “I have a bad feeling about this..” she said, turning to face him. 

“Emily..I’ll be okay, okay? I promise. This is our best option to save as many people as we can.” He said taking her hand. 

“Promise me..you won’t get hurt.” She said, her voice breaking, the only thought running through her mind was that he was going to get shot and he’d never meet his child or even know she was pregnant. 

“I promise.” He said nodding at her, before walking off to go in. 

She wanted so badly to tell him now, that she was pregnant, but she knew it would only distract him from what he needed to do and she needed him to be fully concentrated. She couldn’t loose him. 

“What if..what if it goes wrong.” Emily said, turning to JJ, panic in her eyes. 

JJ shook her head, “It’ll be okay. Hotch is good at this...he’ll be okay.” JJ nodded, squeezing her arm although JJ was unsure herself. 

As Hotch walked in, he held his hands up, putting his gun down. “This is Aaron Hotchner, I’m the leader of the FBIS BAU team, I just want to talk...I’m not going to shoot.” Hotch said to the shooter. 

The shooter pointed the gun at Hotch, “So they listened to my demands?” He said shouting. 

Hotch nodded, “How about you put the gun down and we talk this through?” He said. 

The shooter shook his head, “No. Even if I put the gun down...everyone in here is going to die.” He smirked. “My goal is complete, killing someone so high up in the FBI will make me remembered forever.” He smirked. 

Hotch looked around, “What do you mean?” He said, before gasping,   
“Everyone get out of here now, he has a bomb!” He shouted. 

The shooter smirked, as he pressed the button to his phone, “Your all not going to make it out of here.” He said before Hotch picked up his gun, putting a bulletproof to his brain before the shooter could shoot. 

Everyone started running out, including Hotch, until he heard the cries of a little girl who was hiding behind a tree. “Help me” she cried. 

There wasn’t long left on the bomb, he knew that, Hotch looked back and sprinted back after the girl. 

He took her into his arms, and started running back out the mall, time was ticking and he knew he was pushing it here. 

Emily gasped from outside, “JJ what’s going on?” She said putting her hand to her mouth. All she had heard from people running out is bomb.

“Where’s Aaron?” Emily cried, tears running down her face. 

There was still no sign of Hotch as they all saw the mall explode. 

The bomb exploded, taking down half the mall into crumbles. 

However, there was no sign of Hotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh...is he alive? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Emily held her stomach as she saw the mall explode, tears falling down her face as she broke to the floor.   
“Where is he..where is he?” Emily cried, as Derek caught her and pulled her into his arms. 

“I don’t know..we’ll find him, okay? Its going to be okay..” Derek said, trying to hold his fear together for Emily.

“Please..he can’t be dead. He can’t-“ Emily said, wiping her eyes. “He doesn’t even know...” she sobbed.

“Know what?” Derek said softly, moving her hair. 

“I’m pregnant.” She said, in between her sobs. If she had lost Hotch, she wouldn’t know what she would do. He was the only person she had never loved, she couldn’t loose him. Not now, not ever. 

Derek smiled a little down at her, “You don’t know you’ve lost him yet, okay? It’ll be okay.” He said. 

Emily nodded, “I need to go out there, I need to find him.” She said, getting up.

Rossi shook his head, “Its not safe yet.” 

“I don’t care-“ 

JJ looked at them, “Screw the protocol, if this was one of us Hotch would be searching. We should do the same” she said.

They all nodded in agreement, “Are you sure you want to do this Em?” Reid asked. 

She nodded before running off, ignoring the police directing them not to go. 

As they were all searching for him, it was filled with rubble, and then Emily found a small hand trapped between rubble. 

“Over here, guys.” Emily said as she started getting rid of the things surrounding them. As she the rubble off the person, it was a small girl. 

Emily gasped, she checked her pulse, “It’s a little girl, she’s alive!” Emily shouted before seeing something next to the girl. 

“There’s someone else here..” she said as she started digging through the rubble, she gasped as she saw it was Hotch.

“It’s..him..” she said, tears welling up, she was nervous to check his pulse. What if he was dead?

As she put her hand to his neck, checking for a pulse, she couldn’t stop herself from shaking. “He’s..alive...he’s alive.” She cried as she let out a breath of relief. 

The team called for medics over as they all gathered round them. 

The little girl started coughing, as she woke. 

“Hey..it’s okay..the doctors are coming. Can you tell us your name so we can call your parents?” Emily said softly.

The little girl looked at her weakly, “I’m..Katie.” She coughed, “Katie Harris...where’s the man?” She said through another cough.

“What man?” Emily asked confused.

“The FBI man...he-“ she coughed before continuing, “He came back for me...he saved me” she said.

Emily teared up, he was a hero, “He’s...he’s okay, he’s alive. He’s here, okay sweetie..your okay” she nodded as the medics arrived. 

As Hotch and the girl were taken to the hospital, Emily was next to Hotch in the ambulance, not letting her hand leave his. “Please be okay..” she whispered through a cry. 

Hotch’s eyes fluttered open, he looked around as the paramedic was there and saw Emily next to her as the paramedic worked on him.

“Em..” he said, through a groan. 

“Hey, your okay...we’re going to the hospital. You were hurt in the blast..” she said squeezing his hand. 

“I’m sorry...I promised you-“ he said weakly. 

She shook her head, “No..you promised me you’d stay alive. So you keep onto that promise,okay?” She said, as she couldn’t stop tears falling. “Because I have something to tell you after..” she said before hearing the monitors beeping. 

He was crashing. 

“No..no!” Emily shouted, “Don’t you dare..” Emily said, squeezing his hand.

The paramedics were able to resuscitate him and they soon arrived at the hospital , rushing Hotch in.

Emily walked out the ambulance, running a hand through her hair as she saw Morgan approach her. She fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around him, “I almost lost him then..” she said tearfully.

“But you didn’t, yeah? He’s going to be okay..you can’t lose hope, Okay?} he said, stroking her hair. 

She nodded, and cried into him, she had never felt more scared and felt utterly sick to her stomach. The hormones didn’t help at all. 

5 hours later-

The team were all sat in the waiting room, Emily had called Jessica and informed her what had happened and asked if she could look after Jack which she instantly agreed too. 

Emily was nervously shaking her leg as she waited, “It’s a good thing they haven’t come through yet, right? Means he’s still alive..” she looked up at them all. 

“Emily.. don’t do that to yourself..” JJ said squeezing her hand. 

A doctor came out, “Aaron Hotchner?” He asked. 

The team stood up, “Yeah?” Emily said, nervously. 

“He’s stable..and he’s going to be okay. A piece of shrapnel had stabbed him in his chest close to his heart, which caused a massive blood loss. We managed to close it up. He’s broken two ribs. But apart from that..he’s okay” 

Emily nodded, letting out a breath of relief, “Thank you.. thank you.” She said with a smile. 

“Can I see him?” She asked. 

The doctor nodded, “He’s not awake yet, but yes.” 

Emily nodded, and turned to the team, “You can all go home and get some rest..I’ll call you when he’s awake. But thank you all for staying..” she said with a smile.

“I’d rather stay..I think we all would.” Reid said with a nod. 

Emily nodded, “Okay..Okay” she said with a smile as they all walked in to Hotch’s room. 

They were all waiting in his room, sipping coffee as they waited for him to wake. 

Soon after, Hotch’s eyes opened and he looked around the room. 

“Hey..” Emily said, taking his hand. 

Hotch smiled a little, groaning slightly, “Hey..” he said weakly. “How’s that- how’s that girl? Is she..alive?” Hotch asked slowly. 

Morgan nodded, “She’s alive and safe, her parents were looking for her when the place was evacuated. She’s with her parents, she broke her arm but she’s okay. You saved her, Hotch.” 

Hotch smiled a little, “I’m glad she’s okay..” he said.

“Your a hero.” Garcia said, “If it weren’t for you she’d be dead.” 

He shook his head, “I’m not a hero..it’s the job” he said.

“No, we all think you are..and so do the press” JJ smiled. 

“Can I talk to Emily please?” He asked them. 

“Yeah, we’ll all come back later.” Rossi nodded, “Get better soon.” He added, as they all hugged him lightly before leaving.

Emily waited for them to leave and turned to Hotch, sitting on the end of his bed, taking his hand. 

“Come here..” he said as he sat up slowly, moving up for her. 

She smiled lightly and moved next to him, putting her head on his shoulder, “You kept your promise..” she chuckled a little. 

He nodded slowly, “I did, I told you...I’d be okay.” 

She put her head up and looked into his eyes, “Aaron- I’ve never felt as..scared and helpless in my whole life. I really thought I’d lost you- the mall exploded and everyone had already ran out..and there was no sign of you, I really-“

He moved his finger up to her lip, “Shh- it’s okay, I’m okay” he said kissing her head. 

She nodded, “I know, I just- I couldn’t loose you, and I never want to feel like that again. I love you so much” she said kissing him softly. 

He smiled, “I love you too.” He said kissing her back.

“And I also couldn’t loose you..because..there’s something I need to tell you”. She said looking up at him. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Well..before everything happened today...I- I found out I’m pregnant..” she said swallowing, looking into his eyes to see his reaction.

He widened his eyes, gasping, “Your pregnant?” He chuckled.

She nodded, smiling, “Yeah..I’m pregnant” she said, laughing softly.

He moved into kiss her softly, as he pulled away he kept his hand on her face, “That is..the best news” 

She smiled, “So your happy about it?” She asked. 

“Of course I’m happy about it, did you think I wouldn’t be?”

“No it’s just.. I was nervous to tell you- the thought of children had never crossed my mind and I know we haven’t been officially together for so long..”

“Yeah well, I’ve loved you for a whole lot longer than we have been” he chuckled, “And if you want this..then so do I. And I’m sure Jack would love a sibling” 

“Yeah, I want this. I want our family to grow...me, you, Jack and the baby” she smiled, tearing up. “Damn you, hormones.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I love you” he kissed her head. 

“I can’t wait to tell Jack.” She smiled.

“Me neither..and the team” 

“Yeah..well, about that...they kinda know because I thought you were never going to know..” she said looking down. 

“Well, you have nothing to worry about now.” He squeezed her hand. 

She nodded, “You should get some rest” she said, as she put her head back down on his shoulder.

“So should you.” He said, as he kissed her head again. 

“Yeah, I will now I know your okay.” She said, as she snuggled into him making sure not to touch his wound.

A few hours later, the pair were awoke by Jack running into the room with JJ.   
They both awoke and chuckled, “Hey buddy.” Hotch said, sitting up slowly. 

“Daddy, are you okay?” He asked, looking up at him.   
JJ picked him up and carried him onto the bed, on Emily so he didn’t hurt Hotch.

Hotch nodded, “Yeah, buddy. I’m fine..just a little sore that’s all.” 

“Me and Emily can look after you, right Emmy?” He said playing with her hair. 

Emily chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, we can” she said and kissed his head. 

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing him..I picked him up from Jessica’s” 

Hotch nodded, “No, it’s fine. Thank you, JJ”

JJ nodded, “It’s no problem” she smiled, “I’m going to go grab some coffee. Do you want any?” She asked Emily, “Doctors orders said none for you” she said to Hotch. 

Hotch rolled his eyes, “Brilliant.” 

Emily shook her head, “I can’t..remember” she said pointing to her stomach. 

JJ widened her eyes, “Oh yeah, right..” she smiled and walked out.

Emily looked at Hotch, “Jack..me and your daddy have something to tell you” she said, stroking his hair. 

“What is it?” He asked, looking up at them. 

Hotch smiled, “Well...I think Emily should tell you” 

“Okay..well...how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?” She said. 

“Well...I always told daddy I’d love to have someone to play with..why?” He asked.

“Because..I’m pregnant, Jack. We’re..having a baby. A little brother or sister for you” she chuckled. 

“Really!?” His eyes lit up before hugging her. 

“Are you happy with that, Jack?” Hotch smiled. 

Jack nodded excitedly, “Yeah! That’s the best news ever!” He said as he hugged them both. 

Emily and Hotch hugged him back, looking at each other and smiling. 

2 days later, Hotch was released from hospital and they were on their way back home. Emily had barely left him in that time, she was driving back home with Hotch.   
“So, I registered as pregnant with the doctor. There’s a scan in a few days to see how far along I am.” She said as she drove. 

“Oh, really. That’s exciting, I’m coming with you, you know that right?” He said.

“Well...even thought it’s against what the doctor said..I know you better than to argue about it. Plus, I don’t want you to miss it” she said as she arrived home. 

“Good, because you know I wouldn’t.” He said as he slowly got out the car. 

Emily went over to the other side, “I’m okay,Em..stop worrying” he chuckled as he walked to the door. 

Emily chuckled and grabbed his bag, “Sorry, I can’t help it” she said as she opened the door. 

As they got inside, Hotch went and sat down on the sofa. Emily placed the bag down and went next to him, “Are you okay?” She asked him.

He nodded, wincing a little, “Yeah I’m fine..it just hurts a little to walk on.” 

She nodded, “I’m surprised you’d even tell me it hurts a little..I know what your like” she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Yeah..I don’t think I could hide anything from you anyway.. because you know me too well and you’d just profile me instead.”

Emily laughed softly, “true but I could say the same to you” 

“Hey...if I’m not able to stand up...who’s going to cook?!” He widened his eyes.

“I could try..” she shrugged.

“And poison us? I think I’ll pass” he smirked. 

“Hey! I can cook some stuff..” she chuckled.

“So we’re living on pancakes until I’m able again?”

“Well...me and Jack would have no complaints” 

He chuckled, “Yeah, that’s both of your dream.”

“Plus...I’m good at making pasta...not Rossi level, but I’m still good.” 

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” He said, “Maybe we will survive then” 

“Shut up” she smirked before kissing him softly. 

He kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. 

“Hey..don’t you get any ideas, your injured remember.” She smirked. 

“So no sex?” He widened his eyes. 

She shook her head, “No sex” she whispered into his ear. 

He sighed, “Oh, brilliant. This is going to be a painful three weeks.” 

“Actually...it’s four, Strauss’ orders.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Even better.” 

A few days later, it was the day of the scan. Emily was nervous as she drove, “What if the test lied..that’s happened. I read it.” She said.

Hotch shook his head and placed a hand on her leg, “It’ll be fine, stop worrying.” 

Emily nodded, “Your right. It’ll be fine” she exhaled as she pulled up. 

When they were there, it was a short wait and soon they were in the doctors room.   
“So how long along do you think you are, Miss Prentiss?” The doctor asked. 

Emily shook her head, “I’m not sure..maybe a few weeks. My periods stop frequently due to my job..so I don’t know.” 

She nodded, “Well..it looks your about 8-9 weeks along.” She smiled, “And you’ve got a growing baby in there.” She said as she showed them the screen.

Emily squeezed Hotch’s hand as she smiled, “That’s our baby.” 

Hotch kissed her hand, “See..I told you everything would be fine.” He smiled at the screen. 

“Can we get a photo?” She asked. 

The doctor nodded, “Of course, and I’ve already scheduled an appointment for a couple weeks when you hit 12 weeks to check your progress.” 

She nodded, “And we can find out the sex then?”

“Yes if you wish.” 

Emily nodded, “Thank you” she said as she sat up. 

“We’re having a baby” she smiled at Hotch as she stood up. “Sorry..I can’t stop saying it because it doesn’t seem real.”

“I know- who would’ve thought” he chuckled.

4 weeks later-

Hotch was back at work today, they had both started getting ready to leave. 

“Aaron, where’s the keys for the car?!” Emily shouted up as she put her jacket on. 

Hotch shrugged as he walked downstairs, “I don’t know, have you tried the units?.” He said as he got his shoes. 

“Yeah, they’re not there! You had them this morning taking Jack to school!” She shouted, her hormones were starting to kick in and she was constantly annoyed by everything.

Hotch rolled his eyes, “Calm down, they’re here.” He said as he found them on a unit, “on the unit, like I said.” 

“Yeah, well maybe you should place them somewhere I can see them!” She scoffed as she grabbed her bag. 

“Yeah..okay..we have a few minutes till we need to go anyway. Panic over.” he said, he knew it was better for his own sake to not argue with her on this.  
He went into the kitchen to go make himself a coffee to go. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes as he walked away, she knew he hasn’t done anything wrong but she was constantly annoyed at the smallest things and not being able to have coffee made it ten times worse. She could usually hide her crankiness by waking herself up with caffeine, but not anymore. 

She swiftly made her way into the kitchen, “I’m sorry for being so cranky...again” she said going over to her. 

He chuckled lightly and kissed her head, “It’s okay...I’m just shocked I got an apology this time”

She laughed a little and moved into hug him, “Yeah, well it’s not my fault. Blame your baby” she smirked. 

“So easy to blame someone else” he said as he grabbed his coffee.

“are you trying to rub that in?” She rolled her eyes playfully.

“If i say yes...do I get killed?” He raised a brow.

“Maybe..”

“Then..no” he smirked before going to get ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I love pregnant hotchniss and love them happy


	12. Arguments and Birthdays

When the pair arrived at work, Emily went over to her desk as Hotch went to his office.   
Once Hotch had finished with Strauss, making sure he was fit for work, Emily went into to visit him. 

“Miss me?” She smirked, as she peeped in. 

“Depends which Emily this is...hormonal Emily or normal Emily” he said with a grin.

“Hey! But...normal Emily, for now” she said as she came and sat across from him. 

“Listen..while your here, there’s something I want to talk about with you.” 

Emily nodded, “You sound serious, what’s up?” She asked. 

“I think...now your pregnant, you should out the field..with Garcia when we get called out.” 

Emily widened her eyes, “No way, Aaron! Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m useless! I plan on staying until I get really heavily due!” She scoffed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, what if you get hurt and it affects the baby?” 

“No! You know I’d be careful and you know me better than to know I’d be happy with spending the next 6 or so months out the field!” She said, standing up. 

“Well I don’t think it’s a good idea! You have no idea what could go wrong.” 

“So what, as my boss are going to order me too?” 

“I don’t want too. I hoped you’d agree.” 

“Well I don’t. And I’m not doing.” She said before leaving the room. 

Hotch sighed, running a hand through his hair, he understood where she was coming from but he only wanted to protect her and the baby. He was mad she didn’t want to keep the baby as safe as possible.

That following night, Emily had gone home whilst Hotch stayed before to catch up on missed work. She’d made dinner for her and Jack and put him to bed, she hadn’t spoke to Hotch since the whole argument and she didn’t plan on. 

She went upstairs to their room, she had started to buy some bigger clothes, this bump was growing faster and she was already starting to show. She put on the shirt and looked in the mirror, rubbing the bump.

“If only your daddy would realise I’d never put myself in a position where you’d get hurt” she said with a sigh.

As she went downstairs to make herself a hot chocolate, Hotch came through the door.   
She looked at him before walking into the kitchen, ignoring him.

Hotch watched as she walked past him, he hadn’t realise how much the baby had come along until he saw her then. He smiled to himself, she looked cute in that top. 

Emily started making her hot chocolate, as Hotch walked into the kitchen. 

“Your not even willing to discuss what I said?” Hotch asked. 

“There’s nothing to discuss, Aaron. I don’t want to be kept in DC..I can’t believe you’d even think I wouldn’t do everything to make sure our baby never got hurt.” 

“That’s not what I mean, Emily! Now your twisting it!” He said, raising his voice a little.

Emily rolled her eyes, “But that’s what you think.” She said as she grabbed a cup. 

“Sorry that I want to make sure my baby is safe from harm!”

She scoffed, “But JJ was fine to come with us until she had to leave. So why is it any different for me?” She said before walking off. 

That night, they didn’t talk and slept far away from each other in the bed. They were both too stubborn to admit their faults, and this was their first big argument. 

The next day came, Aaron had woke up already to take Jack to school and he was out when Emily woke. She went downstairs and saw he had left her out a croissant for when she woke. 

She chuckled lightly, even mad he still made sure she was looked after. She ate it sat at the breakfast bar as she waited for Hotch to return. She hated the fact they had properly argued for the first time. 

As Hotch came back in, Emily was cleaning up in the kitchen, he came into the kitchen and put the keys down. 

“I made you your usual coffee.” Emily said handing it him, “Thanks for the crossaint.” She said, sipping her tea. 

“Thanks.” He said, taking it and taking a sip. 

They could both still feel the tension between them, and both of them wanted to make up. 

“I understand where your coming from.” Emily said a few minutes later finally breaking the awful silence between them both. 

He looked at her, “Do you?” He asked.

She nodded, coming closer to him, “Of course I do..because I know how it feels to not want to loose you, and to be scared of the fact that anything could happen to you out in the field. And I also know how it feels to be scared for the baby..because I am too.” 

Hotch sighed, he didn’t know how to reply. 

“But you should also know that I’d never let anything happen to either of us..” she said, putting a hand on her belly. 

He nodded lightly, coming over to her and putting a hand on her face, “Of course I know that. I just- I’m scared that I won’t be able to protect you both out there and that something will happen...because there’s always that chance.” 

She leaned her face into his hand, “I know. But I promise you, I’ll be careful. And it’s only until I can’t fly anymore.” She said. 

He nodded, “Okay..” 

“Now, please can we stop arguing because I hated it..and I couldn’t stand not sleeping beside you” she said, looking up at him.

He chuckled, pulling her into his arms, “Yeah, I hated it too.” He said, kissing her head. 

Emily smiled, wrapping herself into his embrace, “I love you even if your just as stubborn as I am”

A week later, it was finally time for the 12 week scan. 

“I’m nervous, I know I’m not bothered with the gender...but I’m still nervous” Emily said to hotch as they waited to be seen.

“I mean I wouldn’t mind either..it would be nice to have a girl for you.” 

She nodded, “Yeah, I am overpowered by boys in the house” she smirked, “even Sergio as well”

He chuckled, “Anyway..I have something else to discuss with you. It’s your birthday soon.” 

Emily nodded, “Yeah, so?” She said, tucking her hair back.

“Any ideas what you want? Or what we could do?”

“I already told you, you don’t need to do anything” she smiled, “A night in with you and Jack sounds perfect to me.” 

Hotch nodded, “Fine if you won’t tell me..I’ll have to think” he smirked. 

Soon after, they were called in and Emily was sat on the bed, Hotch was holding her hand as they waited. 

“Baby is all healthy, and growing just as we want” she smiled. “Would you like to know the gender?” She asked.

Emily nodded, “Yes, please” 

“Your having a girl. Congratulations” 

Emily chuckled and nodded, hugging Hotch. “A mini me” she said jokingly. 

“That’s amazing news, Babe” he said as he kissed her head. 

“Yeah, I’m happy with that” she said.

Emily’s birthday-

Emily awoke to Hotch and Jack singing her happy birthday , bringing her a tray of breakfast with all her favourite food.   
“Happy birthday Emmy!” Jack said going to hug her as she stood up. 

Emily smiled, “Thank you, you two!” She chuckled, hugging Jack back. 

“Here are your presents.” Aaron smiled, handing her a bag of presents.

“Aaron, Jack..you didn’t have to get me so many” she smiled. 

“Open mine first,Emmy!” Jack said handing her the ones he had got. 

Emily chuckled, “Okay.” She said and started unwrapping the presents.

“Jack...this is so nice!” She smiled, it was a silver locket with a picture of the three of them inside. 

Jack giggled, “And this one..” he said handing her another. 

Emily opened the present, unwrapping it too a box, as she opened the box it was a pair of diamond earrings. “Aw, Jack...these are gorgeous! I love them!” She said as she hugged him.

“Now daddy’s time” Jack said, crossing legs as he watched. 

“Well...this one is from the baby” Hotch smiled and handed it her. 

Emily widened her eyes, “What has baby got me?” She chuckled as she opened the present. It two pairs maternity fluffy pjs and some slippers. 

“I think that’s the baby’s way of telling you she’s sorry for making you grow out of your own pyjamas” Hotch grinned. 

“Well thank you, little miss” she chuckled, putting a hand on her belly. 

Emily started unwrapping her presents from Hotch. The first present was a new dress, it was burgundy and was lace. “This is such a pretty dress.” She smiled.

“Just wait for why I got you that..you’ll see why I did then” he said smirking.

“What have you done Aaron Hotchner?” She smiled, as she continued to open the presents.

Secondly, was a pair of sexy underwear which Hotch had forgot he was meant to save for when Jack had left the room.   
Jack covered his eyes, as the pair laughed. 

“You sure that’s not a present for yourself?” She whispered with a smirk.

Finally, was a present in an envelope, “What’s this?” Emily said as she unwrapped it. 

“Well...since we both have the weekend off and Monday...and I know how much you love the place...we’re having a weekend in Paris. And I’ve booked your favourite restaurant, which took a lot of digging to find out may I add.” Hotch said smiling. 

Emily was speechless, “I- I love it! I love you.” She said wrapping her arms around him, “Thank you” she said kissing him softly before Jack squirmed. 

“And then..I promised Jack that since he can’t come, when we get back we’ll have an extra fun weekend to celebrate with him” 

Emily chuckled and nodded, “Of course we can,Jack” she said hugging him. 

“Our flight leaves tomorrow morning.” He kissed her head.

“Then we best get ready...but not before we all tuck into this delicious looking breakfast” she said moving up so Hotch and Jack were both next to her. 

It was the following morning, it was 7AM and the pair were in the airport waiting to board. They had dropped Jack off at Garcia’s for the weekend, she was more than happy to have him and was going to take him out with JJ and Henry. 

“I know I’ve said it a million times...but thank you for this, this is the best birthday present I’ve ever been given” she smiled. 

“Well like you said yourself...not all of them are yours.” He smirked referring to the underwear. 

She nudged him softly, “don’t worry..you’ll be rewarded good for all your efforts for my birthday” she smirked. 

“Oh, I can’t wait.” He smirked before they heard their flight be called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh cute hotchniss in Paris yes plz


	13. Paris

Hotch and Emily had arrived in Paris and were on the way to their hotel.   
“It’s just as amazing as when I was last here.” Emily smiled as she looked out at the city. 

“This is only my second in Paris..”

“The first time being when you came to see me?” 

He nodded, “Yeah. That time” 

Flashback 5 years- 

Emily was sat in her apartment, she had been in hiding for 5 weeks now. She couldn’t let Doyle find her or her team, he would kill them. She had to protect them, so she left and faked her death. 

She missed everyone deeply, especially Hotch. But it was the way it had to be.

As she heard a knock on the door, she went to answer it, looking in the peep hole as she did. Every time she heard a knock these days, she was suspicious.   
As she looked through, her stomach sunk, it was Hotch. 

“Hotch...” she said as she opened the door. 

“Prentiss.” He exhaled, looking at her, her hair had changed and she looked tired, like she rarely slept. 

“Not that I’m glad to see you but I’m- why are you here?” She asked, inviting him in.

He smiled lightly, “I..I don’t know. I just- I missed you, and..the team is not the same without you...” he said coming in.

Emily nodded, tears forming, “I miss you too..and the team. But I can’t- I can’t risk this.” 

“Come back with me, Emily. We’ll face Doyle together.” He said, moving closer and placing a hand on hers. 

For that moment, it was like they were going to kiss, all of her past feelings had come rushing back.   
She shook her head, “I can’t, you know that..Aaron.” 

He nodded, “I know..” he sighed.

The rest of that weekend they spent at restaurants and sight seeing,and for a moment there was a shift in their relationship. She thought maybe he felt the seem as her, but no matter what it was it couldn’t stay this way. 

Present day-

Emily chuckled reflecting on her memory of that weekend, “That was the weekend..I knew I loved you.” She said looking at him. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“And there times on that weekend I thought maybe...you felt the same. I mean, you’d flew all the way to Paris.” 

“I did..but I could never admit it. All I remember is..I couldn’t stand not seeing you anymore, so I had to see you.” 

Emily smiled and kissed his cheek before they arrived in the hotel. 

As they checked in, they went up to their room, as they entered Emily gasped looking around. It was a beautiful hotel room.   
“This is such a nice room” she chuckled, as she opened the balcony, the view of the Eiffel Tower was amazing. “And the view..” she said in awe, “It’s all perfect” 

“I agree, I can tell why you love the city.” He said as he looked out at the city. 

She came over and wrapped her arms around him, “How about we go and take a walk around the city?”

“Yeah, okay” he smiled and kissed her head. 

They started walking down the streets in the city, hand in hand, “You know..we’ve not discussed baby names yet.” Emily said.

He nodded, “Yeah, we haven’t. Do you have any in mind you like?” 

She shrugged, “I don’t know..I like the name Natalia..or Rebekah.” 

“I like them...it seems like we have ages to choose, but it’ll creep up on us” he chuckled. 

“I’m nervous..to become a mom. I’m scared I’ll fuck it up or...I’ll do everything wrong.” 

He shook his head, “Your going to be the best mom, your amazing with Jack and even with children on our cases. I know your going to be an amazing job” he squeezed her hand. 

She smiled, “Thank you...and it goes without saying your an amazing dad. Our daughter is going to have the best dad and the best brother to protect her” 

“Oh, she’s not leaving the house without us” 

Emily rolled her eyes playfully, “I didn’t think anything different” 

It was a warm evening in Paris, they had reservations at Emily’s favourite restaurant. Emily had just finished getting ready, granted Hotch had been ready an hour before.

Emily had curled her hair softly, and was wearing the dress Hotch bought her. She put her locket and earrings on, and sighed, looking at her belly. 

“What’s up? Do you not like the dress on?” He asked, sensing as soon as she came out that she was upset. 

She walked out too Hotch, “It’s not the dress..the dress is perfect, it’s just...I feel so big. Because I’m getting it now, and there’s so many pretty french girls and here I look humongous” 

Hotch came over to her, tucking her hair behind her ear, “You look beautiful..and you are the sexiest pregnant woman I’ve ever met” he kissed her softly. “You have nothing to feel bad about..okay?” He said, kissing her hand.

She chuckled, “You always know how to cheer me up, Aaron Hotchner” she said, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Anyway...foods calling” he said jokingly, grabbing her bag for her and handing it her. 

After their meal had ended, they were strolling through the main streets of Paris. It was quieter now, and quite late.   
“That was the most delicious food I’ve ever had. Even better than last time” Emily said as she walked. 

“Oh, yeah. I agree with that.” He said, “Hey..look at this view.” He said stopping her, looking out to the river Seine. 

Emily chuckled, “It’s beautiful at night.” 

He turned her to face him, “Emily..there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Emily felt her stomach turn in butterflies, was he about to ask her what she thought he was going too. 

“Yeah?” She said, tucking her hair back, pressing her lips together. 

“I know..it hasn’t been a while..just under a year. But I’ve loved you for many years longer than we’ve been together. You mean everything to me..and I love you so much.” He said a little nervously.

Emily nodded, “I love you too..” she smiled.

“Which is why...” he said as he got down on one knee, opening a small box with a diamond ring inside it, “I want to know...will you marry me?” He asked, smiling up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is small but I couldn’t wait for him to propose...also I know it’s cheesy being in Paris and proposing but I’m living out my Hotchniss dreams here


	14. The Answer

Emily looked down at Hotch, he was on one knee, proposing too her. She was shocked to say the least. Her eyes widened and she nodded softly, as words couldn’t seem to form out her mouth. “Yes, of course..yes!” She said with a huge smile, her eyes watering. 

Hotch smiled widely at her reply, getting up and moving to place the ring on her finger. “It’s beautiful, Aaron.” She said looking at the huge, yet stunning ring on her finger. 

He tucked a strand of her hair back and leaned in to kiss her softly. “I love you.” She said as she pulled away slowly. “I can’t believe this is real.” She chuckled. If she was being honest with herself, she thought she’d never end up getting married.  
“I love you too” he said, kissing her forehead. 

“This has been the most amazing day and already the best trip I’ve ever been on in my life.” She said, interlocking their fingers as they walked back to the hotel. 

When they reached the hotel, Emily walked in and went to the mini fridge, “Even though I can’t have a glass..you should celebrate.” She chuckled, grabbing a bottle of champagne and opening it. 

She poured a glass of champagne for him and poured herself a glass of water, “Cheers” she chuckled and sipped her drink as he took a sip of his. 

“Cheers” he replied. 

“Aaron..stay there.” She smirked, walking into the bedroom.   
He downed his drink as he waited, intrigued to what she was doing. A moment had passed and she called out his name seductively, “Aaron, you can come in now” she said with a smirk. 

As he walked in, she was laid on the bed in the underwear he had bought her and he could of sworn she’d never looked as sexy. A grin grew on his face and he went on top of the bed. “If only you knew how bad I wanted you right now..” he smirked.   
“Come here and show me then.” She said, grabbing his tie to pull him closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her softly, placing his hand on her neck to choke her gently.   
He gently removed her underwear, and started inserting a finger. She let out a small moan and kissed him deeper as he inserted two more fingers, caressing her clit at a faster pace now. She bit her lip and pushed him down, grabbing onto his shoulder.

He moved down, kissing every part of her vagina before inserting his tongue inside. He started going faster, yet it was still controlled and complex. She gasped in pleasure, gripping the bed as he did. “Oh Aaron...” she let out as she could feel herself getting closer. 

Using her legs, she removed his suit pants and underwear as she pulled him back up to remove his shirt. He smirked and kissed her neck, trailing small hickeys down her neck. He positioned himself into her and thrusted into her, starting off at a steady pace. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved his head back up to kiss him as he thrusted into her. She moaned softly, “Faster Aaron..” she whispered, as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. She moved her head back, as she closed her eyes in pleasure. He kissed down her neck, moving to kiss her breasts.

She moved back up and kissed him roughly, removing her legs from his shoulders and pushing him off her, moving herself on top. She positioned him into her and started bouncing fast, moving her hips in rhythm.   
He let out a moan, closing his eyes as he moved his hands onto her waist. 

“Aaron” she moaned as she felt herself finally cum, biting her lip in pleasure. She smirked down at him and he pushed her down more into him.   
As she continued to bounce, she felt him cum inside her as he moaned, and she moved down to kiss him before moving off him. 

“Engagement sex is the best sex I’ve ever had..” Emily smirked, moving up to kiss him as he wrapped his arm around her.  
“Even better than when we tried to make this one?” He smirked, holding her not noticeable baby bump.   
She raised a brow, questioning herself, “Well..that’s up there too.” She laughed softly.  
“Are you tired?” He asked her. She moved up slightly, to get a better look at him and shook her head. She knew exactly why he was asking. “Oh no, I could definitely go again” she smirked, moving back onto him and kissing him rougher. 

The next morning, they awoke quite late, they had been up nearly the majority of the night which surprised them both how many times they could actually do it.  
As Emily stretched out, she yawned slightly and sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes. She looked down at Aaron, who was still asleep, and she smiled softly. This was a sight she never got bored of looking at. After a few minutes, she decided she wanted to wake him and moved down, kissing him softly to wake him.   
He hummed softly, “Good morning to you too” he smirked, before kissing her once more.   
She smiled, “Actually it’s almost lunch, after last night we must have really needed the rest” she laughed softly. 

“Last night has left me hungry..and not just for you” he smirked, as he sat up. “Fancy getting brunch?” He raised a brow. She nodded eagerly, “Me and the baby would want nothing more. She got up out the bed and went to go get ready to go, followed by Aaron who started getting ready moments after.

Half an hour later they were sat at a cafe overlooking the tower, sipping coffee or decaf coffee for Emily and eating brunch. Emily had ordered pancakes which came as no shock to Aaron. Aaron ordered french toast as he thought it was fit since they were in France.   
“I’ve been thinking..” Aaron said as he sipped his coffee.   
“Oh no.” She said jokingly which was followed by Aaron rolling his eyes at her snarky comment.   
“Go on..tell me then.” She chuckled as she took a bite.   
“I think we should move house.” He said, “There’s a house nearby JJ’s gone up for sale. It’s got a huge garden, which would be perfect for Jack and the baby. It’s 4 bedroom, and the bedrooms are much bigger than ours now.” He added. 

She looked at him as he spoke, and then nodded slowly, “I think it sounds like a good idea..we should book a viewing. I’m sure Jack would love more of a garden, and if it’s closer to JJ..I can run away to her house when you annoy me” she smirked.   
“So you’d be happy with that?” He smiled, to which she added a nod. “I’ve always felt like when I moved in..it’s your house. Sure, I live there but it’s not our house..it’s always been yours. This way..we can finally have our house together”   
He smiled and took her hand, “No matter where we live..it’s always ours, not just mine.” 

The rest of the weekend they spent sight seeing, eating in as much Parisian restaurants as they could find and spending long, nights staying awake repeating the night of their engagement. Before the pair knew it, the weekend was over and they had flown back home to DC. Not that they weren’t happy to see Jack when he greeted them in the airport with a huge sign and came running up to them both hugging them tightly. They had just wished they could redo the weekend that flew by faster than they both knew it. 

As soon as they had got back home, they had booked a viewing for the house and instantly fell in love with it. They had put an offer in and it was sold to them, as it turned out Morgan had wanted a new place to buy and decided to add to his long list of properties by buying Hotch’s old house. Everything went by quicker than expected and less than 3 weeks later, they had moved.   
The team had helped them on moving day as they insisted Emily was not lifting anything or carrying heavy boxes. 

It was the first night in their new house, they had put their beds up and Jack’s already but all the other stuff were still in boxes. Jack was tucked up in bed asleep, and Emily and Aaron were in their own bed watching something on their laptop as they hadn’t yet set the television up.   
It was almost 6 months into the pregnancy now and Emily had started getting tireder and was starting to feel discomfort a lot of the time. Although Hotch never failed to reassure her she still looked beautiful and was glowing through the pregnancy. 

Emily had started getting a migraine, and had her hands on her head. Even though she claimed she was fine, and it was just another god awful symptom of pregnancy, that didn’t stop Aaron from worrying about her and making sure she was fine. He had ran out to the shop and insisted he got her something for the pain, although she kept telling him he didn’t need to go through all the trouble. 

Putting her hands away from her head, she looked up as she saw Aaron return, holding a hot takeout cup in his hand and a bag of groceries. “What’s this?” She asked, as he sat back down on the bed.   
“This is for you...an extra chocolatey hot chocolate.” He handed her the takeout cup, and a smile grew on her face. “Thank you.” She said as she took a sip, it never failed to surprise her how much he cared for her and even the smallest things he did for her made her heart melt.   
“I asked the chemist at the checkout and he said these may help..and they’re safe.” He said handing her a small pill, as he kissed her head.   
She smiled and took them, “Thank you. What would I do without you!” She said as she leaned into his chest.   
He stroked her hair gently as she closed her eyes, he knew when the migraines came she often couldn’t sleep so he was relieved when he saw her close her eyes. He took the hot chocolate out her hands, putting it on the side for himself to drink, and moved into the covers wrapping them round them both. He kissed her head and pressed play on the movie as she slept.


	15. Chapter 15

7 months had passed into her pregnancy, and even though she rarely admitted it, it was taking its toll on Emily. She was exhausted all the time, and she had developed back pains that wouldn’t go away. Between work and restless nights, she was tired all the time which certainly didn’t help her hormones.   
Aaron knew how much the pregnancy was now affecting her without her even having to tell him, and every time she snapped at him he brushed it off lightly as he knew it wasn’t her fault. 

The pair had just come home from a case and they were both exhausted, the case was a tough one. Emily sighed, putting down her bags, and going into the kitchen. He followed her into the kitchen, “You okay?” He asked. She nodded slowly, “Yeah..it’s just my back again. It’s fine.” She said, putting a hand on her back with a small wince. “I have something that may make you feel better.” He smiled softly. She looked up at him, raising a brow, “What is it?” She asked.  
He took a small envelope out his back pocket, and handed it to her.   
“It’s your ticket to that spa day you three girls were talking about. Garcia and JJ are going to go with you..tomorrow. They bought their tickets but I wanted it to be a surprise for you.” He said moving closer to her.  
A smile grew on her face, “Aaron..this is so nice of you. Just when I think you couldn’t get any more amazing.” She said leaning up to kiss him, “Thank you.” She added.

She was more than excited for the spa day, she needed a relaxing day and she never got to spend time as just the three girls. However, little did she know it was all part of Aaron’s plan to get her out the house. 

That day, Emily headed off to the spa with the girls, whilst Emily was in for a day of relaxing his day was going to be different. He had called round Rossi, Reid and Morgan for help as the reason he had bought her the ticket for the spa was to get her out the house so he could decorate the baby’s room.   
They had already picked out wallpaper they wanted to use, and there was boxes of toys and a crib they had bought scattered around in the baby’s room they had just never had the time to sort it. Aaron wanted to get it all done to surprise her, he knew how hard it was getting for her.

“Statistically only 30% of males can successfully put up a crib correctly the first time.” Reid said as he looked at the pieces to the crib all spread out.  
Morgan chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Why do you think he invited you? I’m sure you could get it done in less than ten minutes”  
Hotch looked at the clock, “Okay. We have till 5 until their back, let’s get going.” He said, with his serious tone.

—

Meanwhile, the three girls were lounging next to the pool, waiting for their massage. JJ and Garcia were sipping a cocktail whilst Emily sipped on a mock tail.   
“So, Emily..how are you and Hotch?” Garcia asked, sipping her cocktail.   
Emily smiled a little as she heard his name, “We’re good...in fact, we’re great. He’s amazing to me...even when the pregnancy hormones kick in.” She chuckled, “I couldn’t ask for anyone better..in fact, it still seems surreal that we’re together.” She added. 

JJ smiled at her, “How about your wedding? Have you had any ideas yet?” She asked.  
She shook her head, “No,I know we’re going to wait a few months before starting to plan it...I want to loose all my baby weight before we even think of getting married. “ she chuckled, “I already feel huge and the baby still has 2 months yet.”   
Garcia shook her head, “Your glowing, pregnancy looks good on you” she said as she downed her drink.  
“I miss alcohol.” Emily groaned, as she watching Garcia down her drink.  
JJ nodded, “I know how you feel..when I was pregnant, I missed alcohol so badly.” 

—

5PM flew by and Aaron was stressed he wasn’t going to finish it on time. They were on their way back. The wallpaper had finished, and the crib was up, they’d put up some pink cupboards to put the toys in, the three men had left when everything was done even though Aaron still felt like something was missing. 

He heard the door close and he quickly moved out the room, closing her door. “Aaron? You home?” Emily called out, taking her coat off. He walked down the stairs, leaning down to kiss her. “Did you have a nice time?” He asked.  
She nodded, “The best, I feel so much better now” she said. “How was your day?” She asked. “How about I show you?” He smiled, taking her hand.

“Aaron?” She asked confusing, following him up the stairs. “Close your eyes.” He said, going behind her and putting his hands over her eyes. She closed her eyes, “I’m scared..what is this?” She chuckled, as he walked into the room directing her in.   
“Open your eyes.” He said, taking his hands away from her eyes. She opened her eyes and gasped, looking around. “Aaron-“ she said, as a smile grew on her face. “This is..beautiful.” She said, looking at the wallpaper.   
His eyes lit up as he saw how happy she looked, “Do you like it? I just thought..you’ve been really tired and busy, and I thought this would cheer you up. Although...I got help from Reid, Morgan and Rossi.” He chuckled.  
She laughed softly, moving closer over to him, “Thank you for this, this is..room for our baby is beautiful and you really are the best.” She said, kissing him softly. 

He smiled kissing her back, “I’m glad you like it.” He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You know since my day was so relaxing..you must have had a busy day. How about I make dinner?” She said.   
He raised a brow, “You make dinner?” He raised a brow.  
She smirked, “I’ve been practising..just wait and see.” She said, as she walked downstairs into the kitchen.   
Aaron followed her down but went into the living room, so he could be surprised by what she had made. 

About 20 minutes later, Emily walked into the living room, “Dinners ready” she said. He stood up from the sofa, “Hmm, it smells nice.” He said as he walked in, “And edible.” He added on jokingly. Emily playfully hurt him, “Hey! It’s going to be better than ‘edible’” she said. “You made steak? It looks nice.” He said as she sat the table. “I hope it is...it took me a while to master something” she laughed lightly. Aaron took a bite, his eyes widening, “This is really good,Em. The sauce is amazing.” Emily sipped her drink before taking a bite, “Thank you” she smiled, as he ate some herself. 

——

A month had passed and Emily was a month till her due date, she had started her maternity leave and was already bored. She had been able to spend more time individually just her and Jack, as she looked after him when Hotch went on cases. The team had gone on a case and had been gone 4 days which was a lot longer than he had before, she was starting to miss Aaron terribly. Although they talked when he could, it wasn’t the same and wished she was there with them. She wouldn’t have missed him as much as she did if she wasn’t pregnant, but her hormones where through the roof now her due date was getting closer.

It was around 8PM, Emily had put Jack to bed and was watching something on tv when she heard the door open. She gasped, and shot up from the sofa, running into the hallway. When she saw Aaron standing there taking his blazer off, she ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I missed you so much” she said pulling away and kissing him passionately. He chuckled, kissing her back, “I missed you too” he said, tucking her hair back.   
“It was just..the first time you’ve ever been away for so long and these hormones..did not help” she said, pulling him back around her. 

Once Aaron was settled back in, he decided to take a shower in which Emily offered to join and it led to a complete different thing. After they’d finished, Emily was sat on the bed in some satin pyjamas, “Do you remember what tomorrow is?” She said, rolling her eyes.   
“Yes, I do unfortunately.” He said, “Your mother’s charity gala.”   
“I don’t want to attend but...she specifically but it in DC so I had to come.”   
“It’s okay, we can go..show our faces, and then leave after an hour or so and blame it on you being tired.”  
She nodded in agreement, “Please, don’t take any criticism my mom says seriously. She just doesn’t think it’s a good idea I should be marrying my boss and her former employee.” She said with a sigh. “And her opinion doesn’t matter to me”   
“Of course I’m not going too..I know your mother” he said with a small chuckle.   
“Now..how about we make up for lost time these past few days?” She smirked, pulling him closer.  
“You sure..I mean, is it safe so far along?” He asked.   
“Yeah, it’s safe.” She nodded, “And you don’t want to deprive your pregnant fiancée would you?” She said, making puppy eyes at him.   
He smirked, kissing her softly, “Of course not.” He said, gently pushing her down.

——  
The following night, Emily and Aaron were getting ready for Elizabeth’s gala, Jack had gone to stay the night at his friends.   
“You almost ready?” He asked her, as he put his blazer on.   
“Almost.” She said as she slipped into a long green dress, it was sparkly and short sleeved. Although she wouldn’t of worn anything like this if she wasn’t pregnant, she had to admit she liked the long dresses.   
She applied some lipstick, and walked out to Aaron, holding her bag.   
Aaron looked at her as a smile grew onto his face, “You look gorgeous.” He said kissing her cheek.   
“Thank you.” She smiled, “I wish I felt it looking this big.” She said rolling her eyes.   
“You know I think your beautiful either way” he said, taking her hand as they walked downstairs. 

When they arrived at the gala, they walked to the bar, “If we try to avoid my mom for as long as possible...that’d be great” Emily said before ordering a fresh orange.   
As Aaron was about to reply, the familiar voice of Elizabeth Prentiss arose, “If it isn’t my favourite daughter.” Elizabeth said loudly, pulling her in for a hug.   
“I’m your only daughter,mother.” She said, hugging her back reluctantly.   
“Your huge now!” Elizabeth widened her eyes.   
Emily scoffed, “Yeah. Being 8 months pregnant can do that to you.”   
Elizabeth moved her eyes over to look at Aaron, “Agent Hotchner, hello.” She said impolitely.   
Aaron ignored her rudeness, “Mrs Prentiss.” He nodded, “It’s nice to see you.”  
Emily rolled her eyes, “Mother..it’s Aaron. Not agent, he’s not just going to be an agent to you soon. He’ll be your son in law, and the father of your grandchild.”  
Elizabeth swallowed, nodding, “Yes. As I’m very aware, not that I can I’m pleased with-“   
Emily scoffed interrupting Elizabeth, “Say what you want, I am in love with Aaron and that isn’t going to change. He is everything I’ve ever wanted and I’m happy, so I’m sorry if my happiness doesn’t have your approval. Your not in charge of my life anymore..so you can accept that, or ignore it.” She said, taking Aaron’s hand. “Now If you’d excuse me, I want to have a dance with my fiancé” she said walking away.  
Elizabeth stood there, speechless, she was used to her daughter fighting back to her but she’d never snapped like that before.

Aaron smiled, putting his hands on her waist, “You just stood up to your mother..I’m impressed.” He said, looking into her eyes.  
Emily exhaled, looking up at him, “I’m fed up of her thinking she still knows what’s best for me. Your what’s best for me, and if she can’t see that then..that’s her problem.” She shrugged.  
“Have I ever told you your amazing?” He smirked.   
“I could hear it again.” She laughed softly, moving up to kiss him softly.   
“There’s only one month until there’s a little baby here with us..I can’t believe how fast this has come.” Emily added.   
“I know..we’re going to have our work cut out for us for months.” He chuckled.   
“And we’ll hardly have any time to ourselves..” she said, raising a brow, “But we have a child free house right now...how about we cut this night short and enjoy our alone time...we’re not going to have a lot of that soon.”   
“I think that sounds like a brilliant idea..we should stay another hour to keep appearances up..and then sneak out” he smirked.   
“I look forward to it” she said, before he spun her around. She let out a gasp, “Aaron!” She chuckled before he did it again.

An hour later, they had left the gala and decided to spend the rest of the night enjoying the time alone they had with no worry about making noise or waking Jack up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby hotchniss is coming soon ahhh and I love soft hotchniss sm aw


	16. The Birth

Emily was 33 weeks pregnant now, the due date was getting closer and Emily and Aaron were both nervous and excited. Emily had rarely been sleeping, the baby seemed to be keeping her up all night kicking. With Emily getting no sleep, it meant Aaron wasn’t either, even though Emily would stress at him enough that he needed to sleep to work. He didn’t listen, he wanted to be there for her through everything, even the sleepless nights. 

It was 3AM, neither of them had slept yet, “She’s definitely a kicker.” Emily chuckled, taking his hand and putting it on her larger baby bump so he could feel. “She certainly is.” He laughed softly, yawning a little. “Aaron, I told you..you can go to sleep, you’ve got work in the morning. I wouldn’t blame you, babe” she said, leaning down to kiss him. He shook his head, “I told you, if your awake..so am I”   
She moved down and moved her head onto his lap, he moved his hand down and stroked her hair. “Try falling asleep, sweetheart” he said to her. She nodded, closing her eyes as she got comfy.  
A few minutes later, he heard her breathing start to steady and he smiled kissing her head before leaning back to fall asleep himself. 

That morning, Aaron had left for work and took Jack to school and let Emily stay asleep as it was rare she got much sleep anymore. As he got into work, he was told a case had come through and they were headed to Las Vegas. He sighed, not wanting to leave Emily this close to the due date. He went to call her to let her know he wasn’t coming home tonight. 

Emily had just woken up minutes before as her phone went off, there was only one reason her phone ever rang this early. She looked down at the number and saw Hotch’s name through the screen. She let out a small sigh, knowing what was coming and answered the phone. “Hey.” She said softly. “Hey, sweetheart.” He said, “I’m really sorry but we’re heading to Las Vegas..a case has come through. But I don’t know how long we’re going to be yet, I’m hoping it won’t be long.” He said,running a hand through his face. Emily nodded, “It’s okay, I understand..”  
“Will you be okay? I don’t want to leave you when it’s so close..”   
“It’s okay, Aaron. I’ll miss you, but it’ll be okay. She said, she was upset he had to leave but she understand there was nothing he could about it.  
“I’ve got to get going but..I love you,okay?”   
“I love you too,Aaron.” She said before the phone ended. 

——  
A day had passed, and the team hadn’t yet solved the case. Emily was bored by herself all day so she decided to visit Garcia at work.   
She had started feeling a slight pain in her stomach but brushed it off as it wasn’t the first time she had felt discomfort.   
As she walked into Garcia’s office, Garcia’s eyes lit up and she moved the chair for her to sit down on it. “Hey sugar” Garcia said, smiling widely.   
“Hey..I thought I’d come visit you, I’m super bored and lonely and at least this way I can get an insight on work” she chuckled.   
Garcia nodded, “I’m happy to have you here, would you like a donut?” She asked, handing her the box.  
Emily shook her head, “Ooo, yes please!” She said taking one. 

Garcia and Emily spent most of the day catching up when Garcia wasn’t working on the case, they had gone for lunch together and Emily realised how much she missed being with her at work.   
Suddenly, Emily started feeling a pain in her stomach, it was much more intense than the pains she had earlier, she let out a small wince and Garcia turned to her.   
“Em, you okay?” She asked, raising a brow.   
Emily nodded, “It’s nothing..” she said as the pain shot through again, this time Emily couldn’t hold in her discomfort.   
“Emily..I think it’s time!” Garcia squealed.   
Emily shook her head, “No, it can’t be..Aaron’s not back.” Emily said.   
“He can get a plane back, come on!” Garcia said excitedly, “We’ll call Aaron on the way!” She said getting up.   
Emily sighed, getting up out the chair, as she did she felt water spill down her legs. “Great..my waters just broke.” She sighed. It wasn’t that she wasn’t excited for the baby, she was more than anything but she wanted Aaron to be here for the birth. 

As Garcia took Emily into the car, they started calling Aaron, first time there was no reply and she rang again. She was starting to panic that Aaron wouldn’t pick up and he wouldn’t be on the flight back in time. Then, Aaron picked up the phone, “Hey sweetheart, are you okay?” He asked.   
Emily held in another wince as she felt another pain in her stomach, “Aaron..it’s time. Baby’s coming. You need to get back here...” she said quickly.  
Aaron widened his eyes, “Now? Are you sure?” He asked, excitement in his tone but also panic that he wasn’t going to make it back.   
“Yes, my waters just broke..” she said as she winced again through a contraction, “Please..get back here.” She said.  
“I’m going to get back. I promise, okay?” He said.   
“Okay, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He said ending the call.

Aaron went and let the others know what was going on, he knew the FBI wouldn’t cover expenses for him getting back, he quickly went to look at flights. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, the next flight wasn’t until 3AM.   
He booked it as soon as, getting the last available seat, he just hoped he’d make it back on time as the flight was 8 hours off and the flight was 5 hours long. 

Emily was in a hospital cubicle, luckily her contractions weren’t too bad yet, she wanted them to be delayed as much as possible. “3AM!? He can’t here till 3!?” She said, her voice raised. “He’ll be here..it’ll be okay” Garcia said, taking her hand, although she questioned it herself.

All through the night, Emily had got closer, her contractions were getting bigger and shorter, and she was 6cm. It was around 5AM, she knew it was going to be anytime now in the few hours that she was going to be ready. By this time, Emily was in pain and was emotional. This was unlike her, she didn’t want to seem weak but she wanted Aaron to be here. 

It was 8AM now, she knew he’d landed but she wasn’t sure whereabouts he was. All she knew was the doctors were prepping her to be ready, and she was at 9CM now.   
“He’s not going to make it..” Emily said, as she groaned, a tear falling fro, her face.   
Garcia shook her head, “You don’t know that yet...come on angel, have hope” she said with a smile. 

Emily had just about lost hope for him making it, her contractions were agonising at this point and she could feel the baby coming. One more centimetre and she was ready to start pushing.  
“Come on..Aaron..” she whispered softly to herself. 

Aaron came rushing through the hospital, “Emily Prentiss?” He asked the doctors who directed him.   
He ran as fast as he possibly could, as he saw her hospital room through the windows. He let out a smile, seeing she hadn’t yet delivered and walked into the room.

Emily looked up as she saw Aaron walk in, tears filling her eyes as she let out a huge smile. “You made it..” she said, grabbing his hand.  
“Of course I did , I promised” he said, kissing her head.   
Emily chuckled as she groaned once more, holding onto her stomach. 

“Miss Prentiss, your ready to start pushing.” The doctor said as she checked how wide she was.   
Emily nodded, “Okay.” She said, taking the oxygen she was given.   
Emily started to push, screaming as she did as she squeezed Aaron’s hand tightly.   
“Come on sweetheart..your doing great.” He said, soothingly.   
She gasped as she continued to push.   
“Almost there Emily...one more push.” The doctor smiled.

Emily nodded, pushing as hard as she ever had yet. She squeezed Aaron tight as she did, she let out moan as she did. Suddenly, she heard a baby cry and she gasped, a tear falling down her face.   
“That’s our..that’s our baby” she said, smiling widely.  
Aaron’s face lit up as he heard the cry, nodding at Emily, “Yeah, and she’s beautiful.” He chuckled as the doctor handed Emily the baby. 

“Hey there, princess.” Emily said, wrapping a finger around her tiny little hand.  
Aaron kissed Emily’s head and stroked the baby girls head with his finger,   
“She’s perfect, Aaron” Emily said softly.  
“You did an amazing job” he said quietly, not wanting to wake the baby. 

Garcia came running back in, “You guys...she’s an angel” she smiled, passing them the pink balloon she had bought them.   
Emily chuckled and nodded, “I know.” She said stroking her baby’s face. She’d never known something to look so perfect, and to love something so much. She wanted to protect this little girl for life, already never wanting to let her go. 

“What’s her name?” Garcia asked, sitting down on a chair.   
“Well..we’ve decided to name her..Amelia Rose.” Emily said, not being able to stop smiling.   
“Welcome to the world, Amelia Rose Hotchner” Garcia said, smiling widely.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily has been home just under a week with Amelia, it still felt surreal to her that she was now a mother. Aaron had been given a generous month off work, as he had some leftover vacation days anyway. The pair had both been up early every morning with the baby and with taking jack to school only a few hours later neither of them had barely anytime to sleep.   
It was 9:30AM, both of them were in bed, Emily had just fed Amelia and Hotch had taken Jack to school. Aaron had his arms wrapped around her, “This is rare.” He said as he kissed her head.   
Emily chuckled, “I agree. I expect any minute for Amelia to wake.” She whispered.  
“Have I told you how good of a mother are you?” He said moving down and kissing her softly.   
She smiled, “Your the best father too...but I’ve known that since I first saw you with Jack.” She said as she kissed him back.   
“We could make the most of this time” he smirked, whispering into her ear moving down to kiss her neck.  
She smirked, “oh, that’s a perfect idea” leaning her neck back so he could kiss more of it.   
Before he could continue, both of them heard familiar cries, Aaron paused and looked up at her “Amelia has other ideas.” He said rolling his eyes playfully.   
“Poor Daddy” Emily smirked, getting up to go into Amelia’s room and taking the baby into her arms. 

Emily kissed Amelia on the head and slowly came back into the bed, rocking the baby in her arms. “I know it’s soon after Amelia..but- I want to start wedding plans.” She said looking over to him, “I want to be your wife, Aaron. Sooner than later” she smiled.   
He nodded, “I couldn’t agree more.” He said, tucking her hair back.   
“Then I think we have a wedding to discuss” she said with an eager smile.

Over the next 5 months, Emily and Aaron had been busy with the children and planning a wedding. They had been set to get married in just under a week, and they were both nervous. Emily had went with JJ and Garcia to pick her dress, it was a long,lace, fitted dress and when she tried it on all three of them had got emotional. They had decided to get married in a mansion, much to Rossi’s surprise that it wasn’t his mansion. It had plenty of rooms for all of the team to stay over, the garden was huge which was where they planned on having the ceremony and the hall was amazing, big enough for everybody.

It was the night of their bachelor and bachelorette parties, Derek had insisted on organising Hotch’s party which Hotch accepted with much persuading. Whereas JJ and Garcia had planned Emily’s together. Both of them were scared for what their friends had in stall for them. It was also their first time leaving Amelia, who was being looked after by Jessica. Hotch knew Emily was nervous to leave Amelia and had reassured her everything would be okay and that she had to do it at some point. 

Emily had spent the full day at a spa being pampered and done up ready for the three of them going to all Emily’s favourite bars in the city. They had gone out for dinner at the Italian the team like and had all been drinking champagne and cocktails all day.  
“This has been the best day!” Emily said as she downed her drink, but this point she knew she was past tipsy. “Shots?” Garcia asked, raising a brow.   
The three of them cheered and nodded, getting two new rounds of shots in.

Aaron had spent his day with all the men at golf, which was much to his surprise as he didn’t think Derek would of had this in mind even though he knew Hotch liked it. However, when the night came things became exactly how he had expected Derek to have planned it, they had gone to a fancy bar and 4 strippers had turned up. One for each of them, Rossi and Derek were having fun with theirs whereas Reid was much more awkward. Hotch had secretly told his too leave, paying her more, even though he knew he’d never do anything with this woman he still felt unfaithful. Instead, he was sipping his whiskey as he waited for each of his friends to finish up with their stripper, laughing as he saw Reid with his.

Aaron felt his phone vibrate and as he picked it up he saw it was Emily. He smiled as he saw her name and downed his drink, going outside to talk to her.  
“Hey sweetheart. You having fun?” He asked as he picked it up.   
Emily giggled as he spoke, he could tell she was way past the limit, “Hey babe..I’ve had the best day! But I miss you!” She said, sitting down on the kerb outside.  
“I miss you too.” He chuckled, he too was drunk but he could hide it better than her.  
“I wish I could sneak out of here and come see you...our house is empty tonight.” She smirked.   
“Maybe we can” he chuckled, “Give it an hour or so and all of them will be drunk.”   
“The girls already are!” She giggled, “So am I.”  
“I can tell, sweetheart” he laughed softly, “How about I pick you up in an hour? Text me where you are.”   
She nodded, “Can’t wait” she said as she stood up to go back in, “I love you.” She said before hanging up.

Aaron and Emily had drank a few more drinks with their friends, and both snuck away to meet each other. Although, being in a room with profilers they knew they would be able to know.   
Emily smiled as she saw Aaron’s cab pull up and hurried in, kissing him deeply, “Hey” she said with a smile.   
“You look amazing.” He smirked, playing with her hair.  
“It looks better off” she whispered into his ear as the car started driving to their house.

Not long after they arrived home and Emily walked in, taking her shoes off as Hotch closed the door. She turned to him and as she did, he grabbed her hand pulling her closer and kissing her roughly. She gasped, kissing him back, sliding her tongue in. She pulled away, taking his hand and pulling him upstairs

Once she got upstairs, he pushed her onto the bed, following her onto it as she pulled his shirt down towards her. He moved his hand to her neck and choked her softly. She smirked, moving to pull his pants and his underwear down with her legs before wrapping them around his waist. He slipped his hand under her dress, pulling her underwear down and sliding two fingers in. She let out a moan tightening her grip on his waist. He slid another finger in, stroking her clit fast and smoothly. She deepened the kiss, moaning through breaths. He quickly slipped her dress off,positioning himself into her. 

As he inserted himself into her, he pressed in roughly as she let out a moan. She moved her neck open wider, allowing him to place rough kisses all over her neck as he thrusted. He started thrusting harder, as she moved her legs up onto his shoulders, moving herself deeper into him. He moved back up, kissing her roughly, keeping a hand on her neck. She bit her lip in pleasure, “Oh, Aaron..” she moaned, before feeling herself release.   
He smirked, kissing her passionately as she moved her legs down and pushed him over so she was on top. She sat onto his dick, moving her hips in rhythm as she bounced up and down. She went deeper into him, as he put his hands on her wrist, closing his eyes in pleasure as he exhaled. She bounced faster as he tightened his grip on her waist, “Fuck Emily..” he said breathing heavier. She smirked as she continued, he exhaled as he felt himself cum. “Oh wow..” he smirked, pulling her down to kiss her once more.   
“Drunk sex is even better” she smirked.  
“You want too go again?” He raised a brow.   
She nodded, “Of course.” She giggled, kissing him deeper.


	18. Wedding bells are ringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally here, and I love the family they have together. I really enjoy writing this story, and any reviews are welcome :)

It was finally the day Emily and Aaron had been waiting for, their wedding day. Emily was a bunch of nerves, she was getting her hair and makeup done and JJ and Garcia were with her.   
“Okay. Give it to us. What’s up?” Garcia said.   
Emily sighed, “I’m just..so nervous. I mean I don’t know why, it’s Aaron. But..I can’t help it” she said.  
“It’s going to be perfect, the venue is beautiful. Your beautiful. Nothing will go wrong. Hotch adores you, and your perfect together.” JJ added in.   
Emily nodded, a smile grew, “Yeah, your right. I shouldn’t be worried” she said.  
“Now get your dress on!” Garcia hurried, “I can’t contain my excitement anymore” 

Emily walked out to JJ and Garcia in her dress, Garcia was holding Amelia in her arms and rocking her. “Oh my god..you look beautiful” Garcia said tearing up.   
Emily chuckled, “Don’t cry, then I will” she said flickering her eyes, “I can’t cry.”   
JJ smiled, “You look gorgeous, Em”   
“Amelia thinks so too!” Garcia chuckled.   
Emily walked over, playing with Amelias hand, “You excited, sweetie? Mommy and daddy are going to be married soon” she chuckled, kissing Amelias head.   
“Okay..I think it’s time.” JJ said, looking at her phone.   
Emily nodded, “Okay..I’m ready” she smiled. 

Emily arrived at the venue, she could hear the music playing, her stomach was fluttering with butterflies. “Okay..let’s do this.” Emily said with a smile as she started walking down the isle.   
She looked around, everyone had turned up, even Gideon.   
She focused on Hotch, he looked so sexy in his suit, she smiled wide as he saw her.  
As Emily was walking up, Aaron smiled wide, she looked perfect and he couldn’t believe he was actually marrying her. He was deeply, completely in love with her.  
As she got to the isle, she took his hand, “Hey” she whispered.  
“You look perfect, sweetheart” he said, squeezing her hand.   
“So do you” she said with a grin.

The ceremony started and soon it was time for the vows, Aaron was first, they had decided to write their own vows.  
“Emily Prentiss...since the moment I laid eyes on you, you amazed me. Even from the start, when we bickered and I gave you a hard time..I saw how amazing you were, how clever you was and soon I became to trust you. I remember when I first realised I was in love with you..when you had left for Paris, there was a hole in my heart only you could fill. Even when you came back, I could never tell you how much I loved you because I was scared it would ruin everything. Little did I know once I admitted I loved you, my life would be complete and these years with you have been the best years of my life. You make me more happy every day then I could ever imagine, waking up to that smile of yours..and I want to spend every single day of my life waking up to it. I love you, Emily. Always and forever” he said with a smile.   
By this point, Emily had teared up, a small tear falling from her eyes. She mouthed ‘i love you’ too him.   
All the team were shocked at his speech, they’d never heard him say anything as real and emotional. They knew he loved her, but they’d never heard him speak about anything or anyone the way he had just spoke.

Emily smiled and chuckled a little, “Aaron Hotchner...throughout my life, I had never had someone who I could rely on, I had never been in love or never felt a connection to someone like everyone else had. And I thought it’d always stay that way. But then I started feeling something for you..and soon, I knew I was in love with you. Although we haven’t been together as long as I’ve loved you for, the year and half we’ve been together.. It’s been the happiest I’ve ever been in my whole life. You’ve made me feel a way I never thought was possible, you make me laugh more than I’ve ever laughed, and you make me feel loved and special every single day. Even with the little things you do for me. The family we have..our life together is perfect...and I wouldn’t change a thing. Your my person, and I will love you forever” she said, another tear falling as she spoke.

He smiled widely and kissed her hand, as the ceremony continued, the familiar wedding phrase of “You may now kiss your bride” appeared and Aaron leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.   
As they heard people cheer, they pulled away and smiled widely.   
“I love you” she repeated, kissing him once more.   
“I love you too” he chuckled.

The rest of the day, the guests and the couple spent drinking, eating and chatting. Soon, night fell and it was time for the first dance. 

Emily and Aaron were in the middle of the dance floor, he took her into his arms as they started dancing slowly.   
“This day has been perfect. Don’t Amelia and Jack look adorable in their outfits?” Emily chuckled, looking deep into his eyes.   
“Yes, they do. Too bad their not in our room tonight” he smirked.   
She laughed softly, “I don’t think it’s child appropriate for them tonight...especially with what I have underneath this dress” she said with a grin.  
He widened his eyes, “I’m looking forward to seeing it, Mrs Hotchner”  
“I could get used to that, Mr Hotchner...although it’s weird saying mr and not Agent” she chuckled.   
“Hmm, looks like your joining me with being called Agent Hotchner then.” He added.  
“Gladly” she said before he span her around.

After the dance, Rossi tapped his glass, “I’d like to make a toast. Over the years Aaron and Emily spent loving each other and not admitting it..I wanted nothing more than them to get together. I think I speak for the full team here when I say that they are the perfect match, and I couldn’t be more happier for you both. Congratulations to you both!” He said as he raised the glass.

“Congratulations Emmy and Daddy!” Jack shouted, which followed with everyone laughing and toasting. 

The rest of the night flew by, and Aaron and Emily were racing up to their room. Amelia and Jack were being looked after by JJ and will in the room down the hall.   
“You ready to see what I have under here?” Emily smirked as she closed the room door.  
He smirked, throwing her roughly onto the bed as she squealed, “Of course I am” he added.


End file.
